The Chemist
by Vorgryn
Summary: After Barry reverses Flashpoint he loses his speed. Wally West has taken up being the Scarlet Speedster. Barr, not being able to cope with his lack of abilities, begins the road down a darker path...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set after S3E1. After Barry reverses Flashpoint he loses his speed. Wally West has taken up being the Scarlet Speedster, Iris and Barry are not a thing, the whole Savitar thing doesn't happen, Jesse and her father stayed with the team, and with the loss of his abilities Barry decided to go down a darker path. **

**Barry**

**(CCPD)**

"I'm sorry sir but I just can't continue to work here… it feels wrong." Barry said.

"Barry, come on I get it. We all have some rough times, but that's no reason to leave!" Captain Singh insisted.

"Sir, I truly am sorry, but my decision is final." he said hoping the captain would just let it go.

"Alright Allen, but remember you'll always have a place here if you want it."

"Thank you." Barry said before quickly turning to leave. He was so tired of this place. He couldn't stand watching the crime in the city without having anyway to help. The team had tried to include him, but his skills were clearly redundant and lesser than that of such minds as Caitlin and Cisco. Wally and Jesse had everything in the field under control. He wouldn't be that way forever though… he was going to fight crime again no matter what.

These were the thoughts that consumed him as he boarded a plane to the one place he knew he could hone his skills… Gotham.

**3 Years Later**

**Oliver**

**(Star City)**

"Overwatch, how many are we dealing with?" Oliver said into his earpiece. They were trying to stop a group of thieves who had stolen valuable intel from A.R.G.U.S and had traced the, to this warehouse.

"I've spotted seven on the outside, but it's impossible to know how many are within." Overwatch replied.

"Alright, everyone move out!" he said jumping down onto one of the thieves. The man didn't know what was happening and was soon unconscious. Oliver moving quickly took out to other men using arrows and a third by hitting him in the throat with his bow. Wild Dog, Spartan, and Black Canary quickly took out the three remaining men and all met with Oliver at the front door.

"We don't know what to expect in there, but be ready for anything!" Oliver barked.

They moved into the warehouse expecting a fight, but to Oliver's shock they found twelve men sprawled out across the floor. They all had guns and were clearly part of the same group they had fought outside. Who had done this? These thoughts were soon interrupted from a scream upstairs.

Rushing upstairs Oliver entered into what looked to be the leaders office. It was lavishly decorated with many of the stolen goods they were trying to retrieve and in the center he found the source of the noise.

There in a wooden chair sat James Morrison, the thieves leader, screaming as a mysterious cloaked figure pressed a dagger to his throat. The figure wore a completely black robe. The hood was up and his back was turned so Oliver couldn't make out a face. In his right hand he was holding a metal staff, in the left was the dagger, and Oliver could see that the figures belt was stocked with many vials of various colors and sizes. Oliver was intrigued, but he had to stop this person before he killed the thief leader.

Luckily the cloaked person hadn't seemed to notice Oliver and the others enter. He was to busy torturing the thief in front of him.

"Where is it!" The cloak figure roared suddenly/

"I-I-I don't kno-w w-hat your talking about!" Morrison stammered.

"Don't lie to me!" The figure replied pressing his blade deeper.

Oliver decided enough was enough and drew an arrow releasing it towards the figures left shoulder. To his horror the arrow bounced off, but not without alerting the cloaked man. The figure turned and Oliver could finally see his front. He wore a black mask which had dark eyes and a cone coming down and looked to be like that of a plague doctor. **(Think the Dr. Alchemy Mask, but Completely Black) **His chest looked armored showed off his chiseled features quite well. He also wore two chest straps that crossed in an X across his middle, and on them more vials could be seen.

"Ah yes… the Green Arrow." The figure drawled in a deep disguised voice.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"The future." the figure answered throwing down a smoke bomb which quickly filled the room. Chaos erupted as everyone tried to see what was happening

By the time the smoke cleared the figure and the thief leader were gone.

**(Arrow Cave)**

The stolen goods had been returned easily enough, but there was one item still missing from the stash. The entire reason they had even gone out on this mission was not there! The A.R.G.U.S. Blackfire gun prototype specs. The specs were held on a thumb drive, but it wasn't found anywhere in the warehouse. The cloak figure must have it or was close to having it. Who was he? Oliver just couldn't get him out of his head.

"Felicity, do we know anything more about the cloaked figure we faced?" He asked. They needed to get the specs back as soon as possible.

"I hacked into multiple security systems but there was no sign of him leaving or entering the warehouse. This guy's a ghost."

"Okay, but keep looking. If those specs fall into the wrong hands who knows what will happen."

"Alright, I'm on it."

With nothing left he could do, Oliver sighed and decided to leave and go home to William.

**Barry**

He walked away from where he left the limp body of James Morrison. He pulled out his phone dialing the number he now knew so well. It rang for a short time before the person on the other end finally picked up.

"I know where the specs are, Central City." Barry said

"Alright, I'll meet you there." responded the familiar voice.

Barry quickly hung up and walked off. There was work to be done and it was something that had to be done quickly.

**Hey! Let me know what you guys think! New chapter hopefully same time next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Another chapter for all of y'all! I know I said it wouldn't be ready till Thursday but I just couldn't help myself. Before we get started I want to clear a few things up and answer some comments:**

**The Shroud****: To be honest I almost forgot about that episode! Though after rewatching it that is kind of where I am taking this version of Barry. I mean, he won't be evil and he will still work with other heroes, but he is definitely taking a darker route in this story, even darker than I have already shown...**

**SodapopLover4524****: Don't worry, Killer Frost is coming. I'm just taking a slightly different approach to it than the TV show did so stay tuned for that.**

**Also a few side notes that I didn't mention in chapter 1:**

**My main POV characters throughout this story will be Barry, Oliver, and Caitlin. I don't see myself switching to anyone else in this story, but possibly in flashbacks to Barry's years away or in a sequel or prequel fic we'll see more.**

**In this fic I will not be doing Olicity. I personally don't like the pairing. At the moment, Oliver is single and raising William. If you have any suggestions for his pairing please leave your ideas for me to see.**

**If you have any other comments or suggestions then please let me now**

**Now without further adieu, chapter 2!**

**Barry**

**(Outside Mercury Labs)**

Barry stood across the street observing the complex. Morrison had yielded the information that he had been hired by someone inside Mercury Labs and that the data he needed was inside the building. How would he get in though? The security was state of the art, guards were patrolling, and the complex had sixteen levels. Where would he even begin!

Unfortunately the thief hadn't known the name of the man who was paying them so he couldn't use that to his advantage. 'There has to be a way in' he thought. 'I could swipe a security key off one of the workers, but how do I get close enough!' Huffing he started pacing.

He could try the whole spilling coffee trick, but nobody really bought that, especially the people at Mercury Labs. Their workers were hand picked and trained to meticulously check their badges. It was a little over the top, but it was secure. His biggest problem would be to distract one of them without letting them catch wind of what he was up too.

He was there thinking of some possible solution for nearly an hour when he saw his opportunity. Walking out of the front door was someone he recognized. It was none other than Caitlin Snow walking towards her car. She was wearing a Mercury Labs lab coat so it left no doubt of her employment status. 'What was she doing at Mercury Labs? Shouldn't she be with the team?' His thoughts were swirling, but he pulled himself together. He needed her and she was almost to her car. He ran to catch up.

**Caitlin**

She was nearing her car after a long day of work. Her coworkers had pestered her all day with inquiries on the current project. She loved her current project, but she really hated working here. She knew she wanted to quit, but whilst there was no other lab that would allow her to work of some of the current projects magnitude, there were also no other places in the city that would hire her. The reputation of working for Dr. Wells still held as a serious dark mark on her resume.

She had just reached her car and started to unlock the door when she heard the deep voice.

"Caitlin!"

She whirled around to see who had spoken. The man wore all black and was wearing a leather jacket, also black, overtop. His hair was medium length, black, and messy **(like Savitar).** He also had a scar going across his right eye and looked battle worn, but even though he looked so much different than she remembered she could never forget him.

"Barry? Is that really you?" She asked, barley believing it.

"Of course it's me! It's so good to see you!"

Caitlin quickly wrapped her arms around him. She had missed him so much when he left. He was the closest friend she had. She didn't know where he had gone or why he left, but she was glad he had come back.

"Where have you been?" She asked pulling away from him

"A little all over the place. What are you doing working for Mercury Labs?" He said

"I came to work here soon after you left. There wasn't really any need for me after Jesse joined the team. I thought I could make more of a difference here."

"That's great Caitlin I'm happy for you! I just saw you walking out and simply had to come say hi."

"Well it's great to see you, are you staying in the area for a while?"

"For a couple days at least."

"Would you like to meet up tomorrow at Jitters?"

"I'd love that. it 'd be great to catch up!"

"Alright, see you then!" She said.

Barry turned and walked away whilst she got into her car. Barry's back! She was so excited to see him. 'What has he been doing for the past three years?' "How did he get that scar?' 'Was he seeing anyone?'

The last thought shook her a little bit. Why was she thinking about that? She was always close to Barry and had even been attracted to him, but it had been three years! Surely she would have gotten over him by now. It was just a simple crush for goodness sake!

She was being ridiculous. They were just friends. She couldn't think about a relationship right now anyway. She was too busy with her work project anyway. They were nearing a breakthrough, she could feel it. She and her team were tasked with creating a hypercold liquid that could be used in advanced cryogenic stasis. The project fascinated her and she couldn't let something like old crushes get in the way of her work.

No, she would just meet up with Barry tomorrow, catch up with an old friend, and stay focused on her job. At least that's what she told herself. Whatever the case she was looking forward to their meetup at Jitters. She couldn't wait to see him again and hopefully answer some of her questions.

These were the thoughts that consumed her as she pulled into her driveway. She was about to get out when she finally realized something was missing. She looked about to see if it had fallen, but it wasn't in the vehicle. There was only one plausible explanation.

"Son of a bitch!"

**Barry**

**(Outside Mercury Labs)**

Holding her security badge he felt kind of guilty. He knew he could have swiped someone else's. She didn't deserve this. She trusted him! But it was so easy. She didn't suspect a thing. She was too preoccupied by his sudden return. He didn't have time to feel guilty! This was for the greater good! Unfortunately for him his heart did not agree with that sentiment when, still reeling with guilt, he went inside.

He walked up to the front desk and put on his best fake smile.

"Excuse me, but I was walking nearby and was wondering if you might have a restroom I could use." He said nervously.

"Yeah its the door right over there." The security guard replied eying him up and down.

"Thank you so much!" Barry said. Quickly he made his way towards the door and, when he was sure the guard wasn't watching, veered sharply away and deeper into the complex. He had reviewed the building layout for about an hour after getting the badge from Caitlin. The most secure room was in the bottom level about six floors down and that's where he expected to find the A.R.G.U.S specs.

He reached the elevator and punched in the ground level and scanned the badge. As the elevator was lowering he slipped on a black cloth mask. If he was caught he didn't want people being able to recognize him. The only one who had seen his face was the security guard at the front desk but he was only one man.

The great part about Mercury Labs was that they didn't use security cameras. They were afraid of the possibility of people hacking the feeds and finding out what top secret projects they were working on. Instead they relied on their state of the art security doors and highly trained guard patrols. Barry thought that it was a rubbish way of protecting valuable resources. He laughed to himself whilst thinking, 'this is going to be easy compared to other things i've done.'

The elevator kept going deeper and deeper into the underground facility but something was wrong. When it reached the fifth level the elevator stopped and the doors started to open. Someone was trying to get on the elevator! Barry quickly got into a fighting stance and when the door came open he rushed at them.

It was a pair of guards, likely in the process of moving to a new floor to continue their patrol, who were completely unaware of his presence. He grabbed onto the guard on the rights neck and brought his head down whilst bringing up his knee causing the two to collide. The other guard screamed whilst reaching for his gun. Barry grabbed his gun as he was raising it, twisted it from his hand, and slammed his temple with the butt of the gun.

No sooner had he finished with the guards when the alarm started blaring. He looked up and saw another security man holding a walkie talkie to his mouth. Barry quickly raised the gun and shot the man in the shoulder.

He turned and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction of the shot guard. `Why was I so careless?' he berated himself. The elevators were on lockdown and the security teams were on high alert. There were no stairs leading down to the lower levels which meant there was only one way out now, the ventilation shafts.

The shafts leading up and out from his position were located on the other end of the floor. He slowed and entered into a nearby room when he heard another of the security teams approaching. He hid in a darkened corner and waited until he heard the group move past the door and then he began to look around the room.

It was a small room with lab equipment and a window which looked into an adjoining room. He couldn't see into the other room because the lights were off but he felt a chilling cold emanating from that room. He was about to leave when he saw a nameplate on one of the desks: Dr. Caitlin Snow. This was her project!

He was curious now and wanted to search around to see what she was up to at Mercury Labs but he knew he had to leave. The police would be arriving soon and he needed to be out before they arrived and made escape nearly impossible. He opened the door and scanned the hallway for patrolls. He didn't see any, but he could hear them on the parallel hall searching room by room.

He was lucky that they had started their search opposite of the direction he needed to go because whilst he had no doubt he could have beaten all of the guards in his vigilante attire he was less certain of his capabilities in normal clothes. He quickly made his way to the end of the level to where the ventilation shafts were located. The shaft openings were covered but easy enough to remove. The only problem was that he knew removing the covers would make one hell of a noise and alert the guards to his location.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself he grabbed on to one of the covers and began to pry. It came off fairly easily, but as expected cause a great metallic clang to echo throughout the halls. No longer needing to rely on secrecy he scrambled into the shaft ant looked up. The shaft went all the way up to the main level with various shafts that branched out to other floors. Luckily he had thought somewhat ahead and had at least brought one gadget with him.

He pulled out the trusty grappling hook he had been using for the past few years and pointed it up. He managed to launch it just in time for the guards to arrive and see his feet rising as he was pulled upward.

Using the grappling hook was always an exhilarating experience. Feeling the rush of being pulled quickly away from a dangerous situation had become a thrilling and often occuring part of Barry's life. He knew he couldn't dwell on the rush though. Even though he was nearly out the guards below were no doubt radioing in to alert the front desk.

Sure enough as Barry traveled through the vents into the main room he saw a large contingent of guards rushing into the room. There were about ten from what he could see. Far too many to fight through in his current state. Luckily he had one last trick up his sleeve.

He pulled a blue vial and threw it between one of the slots in the vents down toward the floor. It was his own special elixir of very potent chloroform, and various other chemicals to put people quickly to sleep without killing them in the long run. It worked like a charm and soon the unconscious bodies of the guards littered the floor.

Barry quickly kicked open one of the vent panels and dropped down to the floor. He held his breath and ran to the door. Once outside he took in a huge gulp of fresh air. Breathing heavy he looked around. He could hear sirens approaching and, glancing back, he saw more guards running through the room after him.

'This is it' he though. There were no buildings within grappling distance and going on top of the Lab would only lead to the same problem. He stood there feeling trapped when a car suddenly and quickly rolled up to him. The passenger window was rolled down so he could see the driver clearly.

"Get in!" Caitlin said frantically. Not needing to ask him twice Barry scrambled in and they sped off into the night.

**Another chapter done! This one is like 3 or 4 times longer than the last one! I was really in the writing mood, but I think that im actually serious this time when I say that the next chapter should be released either this coming Thursday or Friday. Thank you for all those who have already followed and reviewed. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I should really stop saying when i'm going to upload. I just can't stop writing! Thank you to all of you who have favorited this story, it truly does mean the world to me! So here it is, the latest chapter of the chemist!**

***Flashback***

**Barry**

**(Gotham City 3 years prior)**

He had just arrived in what was widely known as the capital of crime. Gotham City was a mess. In some parts of town you could hardly go two feet without someone trying to rob you. Smog filled the air, the streets were vacant, and the only noise to be heard were the strange sounds coming from the alleyways.

Barry didn't mind it though. He was here for a purpose, he was on a mission. He had heard rumors of something that fought the crime in Gotham under the cover of night. The rumours of 'The Batman' were everywhere. He believed them to be true and he was going to find this dark knight so that he could be trained by him.

The problem was that he didn't know where to begin. Gotham was one of the largest cities in the world and he knew that finding a vigilante at night here would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

At last he decided to start at the GCPD. There was also a rumor that they had worked with Batman once. It was probably rubbish, but it was the only lead he had. He just hoped that someone there would be able to tell him something. He needed this. Losing the ability to fight crime had taken a toll on him and he couldn't continue like this any longer. He needed to help people and what better place to start than the capital of crime?

So, with that in mind, he headed off to the police HQ. he had heard a lot about the corruption that filled the GCPD. He was only trying to find one man though. Police Commissioner James Gordon. He was seen as one of the good ones so as far as Barry was concerned he was the man to talk too.

It took him nearly an hour to get there, but at long last he stood outside the station. It was a large stone building decorated with police flags and had great stone gargoyles along the roof. It was a gloomy building and stood out in a sharp contrast to the Central City police station. He found the station to be very intimidating, especially with those gargoyles that seemed to watch his every move He sighed, he was not looking forward to this. Taking a quick breath he readied himself and walked through the door.

***End of Flashback***

**Caitlin**

**(Car)**

'He is such an idiot!' she thought to herself as she drove. Not only had he taken her security badge and tried to break into the lab, but he had gotten caught! What could have possibly possessed him into trying to break into one of the most secure buildings in Central City? She was furious with him.

"What were you thinking Barry!" She said.

"Im sorry Cait-" He tried but she continued.

"Are you? You said you just wanted to say hi, but that was a lie wasn't it? You just wanted my key." She said. She was fuming. 'I trusted him! He was my friend!'

"Your right." He said. That was it. It was then that she realized how foolish she had been to trust him. That simple phrase shook her more than anything else he could have possibly said. She was right. He had just been using her. He didn't care about her. She pulled up to a sidewalk and stopped the car. She couldn't even look at him.

"Get out." she said.

He unclipped his seatbelt and reached for the door, but hesitated. He looked like he wanted to say something, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

Barry quickly got out of the car then and she drove off. She had to get away from there. She had to get away from him. She drove fast back to her house paying little regard to the speed limit. She didn't care. All she wanted was to be back home.

She pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. Her feelings were still spinning inside her and whilst she had originally intended to go inside she couldn't hold back any longer. So that is where Caitlin remained, with crossed arms over the steering wheel, sobbing until she fell asleep.

**Barry**

**(Sidewalk)**

'What just happened?' He thought to himself. She had saved him from being arrested, yelled at him, and then kicked him out to the street. `I don't understand women.' He thought whilst sighing. What was he supposed to do now?

He felt somewhat guilty for what he did to Caitlin, but he also thought she overreacted. Of course he had been using her! He just showed up after three years to say hi? She was being naive. What he was doing was for the greater good anyway so he shouldn't be feeling bad anyway. 'But she doesn't know that!' His mind protested. He shook the thought away. It didn't matter. He needed to focus on getting what he came for so that he could leave. He doubted that he would ever see Caitlin again anyway.

Barry looked around at where he was and almost laughed. He was standing just outside Jitters. Of course it was closed now, but he thought it ironic that this was where Caitlin had dropped him off. He smiled to himself almost completely forgetting the argument he had with his old friend. He turned back to the street and focused. He needed to get back to his room.

Of course the problem was there were no taxis around. This part of Central City was almost always completely quiet this time of night. He also had left his phone in his room so he couldn't call for a cab. He sighed again and started his long walk back to the motel he was staying at.

'What if I use the grappling hook?' He thought reaching into his jacket. He stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't there. Where was it? Had he dropped it back in Mercury Labs? No, he always remembered to reattach it to his belt. 'Think Barry, Think!' He berated himself. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him. 'It's in Caitlin's car.`Of course! When he was scrambling to get out it must have fallen! He was relieved to know where it was… but how would he get it back?

He eventually decided that he could just easily sneak into her car tomorrow. Hopefully she wouldn't see it when she got home and she would be too busy trying to get to work to deal with it in the morning. If she did take it inside then he would have to either break into her house or ask her for it. He didn't really enjoy the prospect of either of those options so he prayed that it would be in her car.

The walk was really long back to his motel. It took him nearly 3 hours to get there, but at last he had arrived. He walked up to his door, but something through the window alarmed him. The light was on, someone was in his room. After double checking the room number to make sure he wasn't making a foolish mistake he readied himself. Anyone could be in there and he had to be ready for a fight.

Cautiously he opened the door and, after seeing nobody from the entrance, stepped inside. He didn't see anyone, but as he stepped inside he could hear the shower running. 'Who is taking a shower in my room?' he thought. As he shut the door the water suddenly turned off. Whoever it was they knew he was here. Still apprehensive Barry watched as the bathroom door opened to reveal the mysterious intruder.

She was wrapped in a towel as she stepped out to find him staring at her. She smirked at him.

"I was wondering when you'd get back Barry. I've been waiting here for hours!" She said.

"I didn't know you would be arriving so soon Kate, I thought Nyssa would have kept you for longer." Barry said. Truly he was glad to see her. He had found Kate early on during his stay in Gotham and she had been the one who trained him.

"Oh she certainly tried, but I managed to convince her." She replied winking at him before suddenly dropping the towel and beginning to get dressed.

Barry quickly averted his gaze. He hated when she did this. The woman didn't seem to have any boundaries. She didn't care at all about how uncomfortable she made others feel. It was something he had experienced a lot over the years with her. Luckily for him Nyssa wasn't here, he had been around when that happened once... he shuddered at the memory of it.

"You can turn around now Barry." she said.

He turned luckily finding her fully clothed. She had lied to him about that once just to make him squirm even more. She was wearing all black like him, looked ready to go somewhere, and her face had a serious, business-like expression.

"So where were you?" She asked.

"I tried to get the specs from the lab." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tried? Let me guess you got caught." she said.

"Well I was almost to the floor when the elevator opened-" He tried before being cut off.

"You took the elevator?" She asked exasperated whilst throwing up her hands.

"Well I thought it would be the quickest way." He said sheepishly.

"You really are something Allen. How are we supposed to get it now? The lab is going to be on high alert!" She said.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I just thought I could get it quickly and leave this city as quickly as possible." He said. He did feel bad, but it wasn't terrible. There were other ways into the building so they should still be able to get what they came for.

"I know that's what you thought, but you should have waited for me. You know its not good to go out in the field alone. It's why he's gone" She said.

"I know. I'm sorry, but now that you're here I'm sure we can come up with some way to get into the lab and get what we need." He said in an attempt to calm her. Luckily for him it seemed to have worked.

"Okay, get some rest. We can start planning tomorrow." She said.

Barry started to walk over to the bed when she interrupted him.

"Hey Barry!"

"Yeah?" he said turning back toward her. She was looking at his waist curiously.

"Where is your Grappling Hook?"

**Oliver**

**(Home)**

"Alright bud, I think it's time you were off to bed!" Oliver said ruffling William's hair. They had been watching a movie that William had wanted to see. He didn't really remember any of it as he had fallen asleep soon into the movie only to be awoken by his son during the 'exciting' parts. He didn't mind though, he loved spending time with his son.

"Alright dad, good night!" William said before hurrying off to his bedroom.

Oliver sighed happily. He loved William so much. At first he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to be a father, but things had been great. With help from friends he felt as though he had gotten a handle on the whole parenting thing. His life with William was the thing that got him through his day and getting to spend time with his son was the brightest part of his life.

A phone rang which brought Oliver out of his thoughts. He walked over and answered. It was Felicity.

"Oliver! Curtis and I managed to figure out where the specs were sent. They were shipped off to Mercury Labs just before we busted the thieves." Felicity said.

"Mercury Labs? Why would the thieves send it there?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. We think that someone from the lab hired them." She responded.

"Well this just got a whole lot more complicated. Would you mind watching William for a few days?"

"Of course! You know I love having him over, but where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to Central City. We have to get that data back." He said.

"Okay, but there's one more thing you should know. Last night there was an attempted break in at Mercury Labs. Nothing was stolen, but the thief got away." She said.

"You think it could be the same guy we faced the other night?" He asked now more curious than ever.

"I would bet money on it. Whatever the case though, just promise to be careful. I fear your walking into something big." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe. Let the team know, I'll be leaving first thing after dropping William off at school." Oliver said before hanging up the phone. Central City? It had been a while since he had been their. Not since he had helped Wally deal with Vandal Savage and found William.

It was a sore memory as that was when he and Felicity had broken up. She had forgiven him for lying about having a son, but they had both decided that it would be best if they just stayed as friends. It still hurt sometimes though. He hasn't found anyone new, but he knew that Felicity had been going on dates. He was happy for her, truly he was, but it still was a sore subject for him.

He shook away these thoughts. He needed to get ready for his trip. He hoped that it would be a simple task, but something was telling him that Felicity was right and he was walking into something big…

**NOTE: I do have one quick question for all of you. Who do you think I should pair Olliver with? I was kinda thinking Kara just because that is my absolute favorite pairings aside from possible Ava/Sara. I could also do Oliver and one of the more Batman-Esque characters such as Poison Ivy or something which would be interesting and different. Anyway the relationship won't happen anytime super soon and I will probably ask this question again if more people start reading this, but I just wanted to know any current suggestions in that regard. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to have you all back next time for The Chemist!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash!**

**Hello again everyone! Yes it's that time again. A new chapter has arrived! Sorry it took longer than previous chapters. I got sick and couldn't find the energy to write. Anyway i hope you like it, enjoy!**

***Flashback***

**Barry**

**(GCPD)**

Entering the precinct Barry could see why there was so much crime in Gotham. There was practically nobody there! He could count out maybe a dozen cops and even they didn't seem to be taking their jobs too seriously. They were sitting at their desks and either sleeping or eating. No wonder Gotham was considered a fallen city. This station was a dump!

Barry approached the front desk and requested to see the person in charge. The secretary didn't seem interested in helping him and continuously ignored his questions. He was about to give up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Who are you looking for young man?" the voice said. Barry whirled around to see a man in a suit looking him in the eye. The man had a kind but weary look in his eye and a very distinguished mustache. He looked friendly enough so Barry decided to trust him.

"I'm looking for the man in charge sir" He said.

"Well you're looking at him!" The man said, holding out his hand to shake Barry's before continuing. "Commissioner James Gordon. Walk with me and tell me what I can do for you."

Barry was led deeper into the station towards the commissioner's office. He saw a couple more officers along the way, but it was still very clear to him that this police station was lacking. He was know glad he came here. He knew that he could help in more ways than one.

"Commissioner, I came here for two reasons. The first is that I can see that your precinct is lacking and I was hoping for a job here as a forensic scientist. I have worked at the Central City Police Department for a long time and I know my experience would be valuable to you. Secondly, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the spotlight on your roof?" Barry asked as they entered the office.

It was a nice room all things considered. It was cozy and calm. Barry also appreciated how organized the office was. Everything had a place and it was very clean. He was liking the commissioner more and more. This is what his office would look like! Gordon sat down in his chair and motioned for Barry to sit down in a seat across which he gladly accepted.

"So let me get this straight, you would trade the CCPD for Gotham? You're crazy kid, though as we are lacking in our forensics department I would be open to discussing the matter. As for the spotlight I know what you're getting at, but I'm afraid that 'The Batman' hasn't been seen in nearly five years." Gordon said.

"Please sir, can I at least try?" Barry asked.

"You're not going to get anything, but you can try. First though I need to know, when can you start?" Gordon said.

"I can start tomorrow if you'll have me." Barry said.

"Good, I hope you're prepared though. Crimes in Gotham are a little… different than in Central City. We have a lot of 'creative' criminals roaming our town. You'll be working with our other scientist Edward Nygma. He's a little odd, but I think you two will get along. Anyway let me show you to the roof." Gordon said.

Barry was excited. He knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up, but something told him that something would happen if he used the spotlight. He had read the reports. Whether 'The Batman' was gone or not someone was fighting crime in Gotham, and he was going to find out who.

***End of Flashback***

**(Motel Room)**

"I have it!" Barry said. He and Kate had been going over the Mercury Labs building plans all morning looking for a way in. They had come up with everything from attempting another trick to get past the front desk to an all out assault on the complex. It wouldn't be impossible as they would both be in full uniform but they decided that they would rather avoid having to fight through dozens of guards and, if they took too long, police.

"What's your crazy scheme this time Barry?" Kate asked.

"We go through the sewers. I can get us in once we're under the building." Barry said. It would be disgusting, but it was better than nothing. He was almost positive he could use one of his chemicals to melt through one of the labs lower plumbing systems which would, in theory, place them in the bathrooms on the fifth floor down. They were the lowest bathrooms in the facility. Floor six had practically no utilities; just a whole lot of security.

"You want us to go traipsing around through the sewer?" Kate asked.

"It's the only way to get past all the guards. Come on Kate, you know that I'm right." He said. He knew that he almost had her. Nobody likes getting dirty, but she liked to be efficient and this certainly would motivate them to get done quickly. They could be in and out before anyone knew about it. What could go wrong?

"Alright… Fine we'll do it, but if my wig gets dirty you're buying me a new one!" She said. She walked into the kitchen and began making brunch. They didn't have much as they were traveling light, because they were only expecting to be here for another night or two. They had a few eggs and some bacon, but that was it. Barry didn't mind it though, after he lost his flash abilities his eating habits slowed to even less than that of a normal human. He asked Cisco about it a few days before he had left for Gotham and he explained that it was probably to some temporal anomaly or something from losing his speed.

Barry and Kate had a quick and quiet meal. Barry was thinking about the details of the plan and how to execute it. No doubt Kate was thinking about the same thing; she was very serious when it came to this sort of thing. After the meal he got up and cleaned the dishes and began to get ready. There was a certain grappling hook he needed to get back before breaking into Mercury Labs.

"Where are you off to then?" Kate asked. She had been intently studying the lab blueprints, but had looked up when he started for the door.

"Too get my Grappling Hook. I'll probably be needing it." Barry said. He didn't want to do this. He had begun to feel surprisingly guilty about all that he had done to Cait. He had cared very deeply for her once, but that was a long time ago. He knew he had to get the hook back and he just needed to forget about Caitlin once and for all.

"Just don't get caught." Kate said before turning her attention back to the blueprints.

As Barry walked out the door and began walking he sighed. He knew that Kate cared about him, but sometimes it was hard to see it. She took everything so seriously and whilst he knew it was for his own good he sometimes felt hurt by her distance. She was cold to him most of the time only really showing her true self at home. At that thought Barry smiled. He missed Wayne Manor, he missed Nyssa, Thea, Roy, and especially Alfred. He couldn't wait to get back to the people he saw as family. With these happy thoughts in mind Barry had all but forgotten about the misery he had caused Caitlin.

**Caitlin**

**(Mercury Labs)**

Caitlin sighed as she parked her car at the lab. It had been a rough night for her and she had almost decided to call in sick. She had woken up on top of her steering wheel with a lot of discomfort. Sleeping while so cramped was really bad for you. She had looked over and seen the grappling hook which was obviously Barry's in the passenger seat.

Part of her wanted to destroy it out of anger, but instead she decided to leave it there and put a note with it. She wasn't sure he would come for it, but she suspected he would. The letter she wrote him explained things as she saw them and had helped her a great deal. She wasn't sure he would even care, but telling him what's what felt good. She hoped he would read it because she knew that if there was even the slightest bit of the old Barry Allen left it would get to him.

Sighing again she got out of her car, leaving the passenger door unlocked, and headed inside. She wanted to keep working on her project, but she was also extremely tired. It was going to be a long day. She only hoped that none of her coworkers would pester her as she wasn't sure how long she could contain her frustration with their inquiries on a day like this. Unfortunately the moment she entered the lab she was being asked numerous questions. She was wrong, this was going to be a really long day.

**Barry**

**(Mercury Labs)**

Barry had been looking around for a long time to make sure that no one was watching before he went up to Caitlin's car. He had the tools to break in, but was shocked to find that the passenger door lock was off. In the seat sat his hook and next to it was a letter addressed to him. Curious he opened it and began to read.

_Barry,_

_I know that I acted stupid the other night. I should have realized that you had changed and were not just the same man I knew. The one who was my friend. Ever since I took care of you in your coma I have felt deeply about you. You were my closest friend and when you left it broke me. I just wished that we could have had that connection again, but I now know we can't._

_I don't know whether I should tell you this or not, but the security code to the bottom level is 6381591. I know that whatever it is you're doing it for the right reason. You're a good man Barry Allen and I believe in you._

_I'm sorry I kicked you out last night I shouldn't have done that. Even if I am not your friend you are mine. If you ever need help please don't hesitate to ask. Things might not be able to be like they were, but ill always be here for my friends. Please don't get caught and stay as safe as possible.!_

_-Caitlin Snow_

Barry didn't know how to feel after reading the letter. He was glad to have the security code, but he couldn't figure out how to handle the situation with Caitlin. Part of him wanted to ignore the letter, but he couldn't. What she said had affected him even if he didn't want to admit it. He sighed. He would have to deal with this before he left.

Perhaps they could be friends again. Barry had become very selective of who he spent time with, but he believed that Caitlin could be trusted. He found himself wanting her to be part of his life again. He knew that Kate would disapprove, but he couldn't help it. He missed talking with Caitlin. Perhaps he could have at least some part of his old life back. First though, he had a job to do.

**Oliver**

**(Rooftop across from ML)**

As he stood observing the building Oliver realized how hard this was actually going to be. Security had been heightened after the recent attempted burglary causing there to be guards nearly everywhere in the premises.. Every square inch of Mercury Labs was being watched and Oliver had no doubt that at the first sign of trouble the facility would be locked down.

Mercury Labs had never been robbed before, but now he was staring at what appeared to be an impenetrable fortress. There was no way he was going to be able to go in through the entrance level, there were just too many obstacles. That only left one option, he was going to have to go in from below.

Oliver didn't like the idea of going through the sewers, but he didn't really have a choice. It would be easy enough to get in through the sewer passage. It was unguarded and would also give him an easy out if anything went wrong. He never liked having to use the sewers during his vigilante work, but it was what had to be done. At least he came prepared though.

Luckily he had remembered to bring his explosive arrows. He never really brought them anywhere as they were far too likely to be lethal, but in this case they were exactly what he needed. He knew it would make a lot of noise, but knew he could manage a few guards. He also wouldn't need to be worried about the lock down because there would be a giant hole to aid him in his escape. It was a risky, but effective plan that, in all honesty, he was curious to try.

Another thing that worried him was the mysterious stranger that the team had encountered just a few nights ago. Oliver hoped that the man wouldn't show up tonight, but an uneasy feeling told him otherwise. Whatever happened tonight he knew that he needed to get those specs before the situation escalated any further.

Oliver had thought about involving Wally and the rest of Team Flash, but had decided that keeping to a low key operation was better. He only hoped that the team wouldn't try to stop the break in. He had been wondering why they hadn't tried to stop the robbery a few nights ago, but he couldn't think of anything. Something felt wrong about the situation, but he didn't have time to investigate. He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

**Caitlin**

**(Project Frost Office)**

Caitlin had been working hard on the project all day in hopes of forgetting about Barry. Unfortunately she just couldn't get her mind off him and the note she had left in the car. Was she right about him coming to retrieve it? If so then how would he respond to her note? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of someone entering the room.

"Hello, Dr. Snow." a man said from behind her. She whirled around to see Dr. Reamord standing in front of her. He was the head of the experimental division at Mercury Labs. He was a brilliant man, but Caitlin had always felt nervous around him. He scared her more than she cared to let on. The left side of his face was badly burnt, he always wore a tattered lab coat, and his left arm was black and robotic as he had lost it years ago. All together he looked menacing.

"I've come to talk to you about the recent break in." He said.

"Why?" Caitlin asked nervously.

"We checked the system and it appeared that it was your card that was used on the elevator Snow." He said whilst taking another step towards her.

"I don't know how that happ-" She started, but was interrupted by his robotic arm grasping her throat.

"I have worked to hard to fail now! I thought you might be useful to me, but I was wrong! I will not have my life's work jeopardized by a lowly scientist!" He said.

Caitlin was terrified. She tried to get out of his grasp, but his grip only tightened on her throat. She was starting to get dizzy and felt like she would soon pass out, but then Reamord said something that scared her even more.

"You can't be kept around, but perhaps you can be of use for one more test." He said with an evil gleam in his eye as he continued, "I was just thinking that your project could benefit from some test subjects!"

Caitlin tried to scream but nothing came out. He carried her by the neck to the door that leads into the cold chamber and opened it. Under her the cold liquid appeared to be calm and could have easily been mistaken as ice. She knew better though, soon she would be submerged in one of the coldest substances in the world. The doctor pulled her close one last time and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for your service." he said. With that he threw her into the pool. Luckily she didn't even feel anything as she fell not only into the cold, but into unconsciousness.

**Muahahahahaha! What's going to happen now? Tune in next time and find out. In the meantime please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know this chapter took a little longer than the ones in the past, but it's longer so I hope that makes up for it. Recently I've started two other writing projects so my schedule is kind of full. Hopefully I'll be able to get more of this and the beginning of my other fic up soon. Until then I hope you all enjoy the latest installment!**

**P.S. I unfortunately do not own the Flash**

**Barry**

***Flashback***

**(GCPD Roof)**

Barry had spent the past six nights on the rooftop of the GCPD. He thought that the spotlight would get him results quickly, but so far there was nothing. He didn't want to give it up though, he was sure that something would happen. There was someone fighting crime in Gotham; he was sure of it. In Barry's mind all he needed to do was wait.

So far, Barry's time in Gotham had been great. He really enjoyed working at the GCPD. it reminded him of his old life which comforted him. He had also enjoyed getting to know Commissioner Gordon. The man reminded him of Joe and so far was one of Barry's only friends in the city. The man also seemed to care about him which just made Barry like him all the more.

Surprisingly Commissioner Gordon didn't mind him spending his nights on the roof, though Barry could tell he was becoming concerned. Six nights with no results would normally make anyone give up, but Barry kept to it. It was part of the reason Gordon was becoming concerned. He didn't think that Barry's obsession over this was healthy.

Barry appreciated the concern, but thought it was highly unnecessary. He was fine and his work was quality, so there was no need for worry. Sure he might have no life outside of work, but he didn't need it. Everything he needed was here and there were people who he could talk to. He had quickly found the people who he could deal with. Gordon and one other fellow scientist.

His coworker, Dr. Edward Nygma was a little strange, but pleasant enough to work with. He liked asking riddles, which annoyed the police force, but Barry actually found it quite refreshing. Nygma was surprised when someone started to answer his questions and was very happy that Barry was on the police force. Barry also found Nygma pleasant as his work was always well organized and detailed which he appreciated.

He had found that working with Nygma was easy and they quickly got cases closed.

Barry had only been assigned 2 cases so far, but he and Nygma had solved them both with relative ease. The GCPD didn't have the resources to tackle larger cases, but Barry didn't mind. As he had expected when he saw the place, Gotham's police were either to scared or corrupt to actually put up a decent fight against crime. It was a simple job and with such a light workload he could focus on other matters such as finding Gotham's mysterious vigilante.

He had tried finding out as much as he could during his free time, but everything he found was mere speculation. The whole 'sightings of some dark figure possibly hitting someone who might be a bad guy' sort of thing. It was largely useless information which is why he had spent so much time on the rooftop.

Though he had not found anything, Barry found that he enjoyed his hours on the roof. He liked to observe Gotham after dark. He had seen robberies, parties, and so much more from this viewpoint. There was no use reporting the crime as there weren't enough people to cover them. Gotham was infested with crime and it sometimes made even Barry question the possibility of there being a vigilante here.

In Star City the crime rate was surprisingly low. Oliver kept a tight watch on criminal activity in his city and was always looking to make his home a safer place. That lead barry to some very important questions, if there was a vigilante in Gotham than why were things so rough? Were they just getting started? If so, was it really worth finding them?

These thoughts swarmed in his head, but he didn't let up. Whether or not this vigilante was just starting out, he wanted to help them. Gotham was in desperate need of safety and he was going to find it. Whatever the cost he was going to make his new home as safe as Star City even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Barry sighed to himself shaking the thoughts from his head. He had already been out there for hours. It was nearing 2 a.m. and he had to work the next day. Reluctantly he walked over to the spotlight and reached for the switch. He was about to turn off the light, but suddenly something landed right next to his hand. Barry nearly jumped and quickly looked to see what had startled him so much. There embedded into the metal rim was a sharp metal object which looked to be shaped like a bat.

***End of Flashback***

**(Apartment)**

Barry had arrived back at the room quickly after his trip to Mercury Labs. He decided to not tell Kate about the note in order to avoid her inevitable lecture about distractions. He loved her, but sometimes she could be overprotective. They continued to work on the plans for their break in for the rest of the afternoon. When it was nearing dusk they began to get dressed for the mission.

Barry wore his normal vigilante attire, but Kate had opted to wear her stealth suit. She still wore her prominent red hair, but other than that the suit was completely dark. The red bat sigil was black and the helmet was optimised for night vision. Barry had also decided to place his night vision lenses into his mask. If anything happened than he needed to be ready. A fight in the dark was a sure way to get hurt if he wasn't ready.

Once they were both equipped in their suits and utilities they headed out. Barry only brought his steel staff, grappling hook, and potions, but he figured it would be enough for any trouble they might run into. He wasn't expecting much resistance anyway. Once they were in the building they could get what they needed and make a hasty escape. He doubted whether they would even need to fight at all.

They made it to the sewer grate they needed in about twenty minutes. From here it would be about an hours walk underground to reach the lab. It would be disgusting and the sewage might slow them down in parts, but it was necessary. If the enemy managed to build the Darkfire weapon than their lives would become a lot more complicated.

The weapon was designed for multiple purposes. It could cause unbelievable amounts of destruction, pierce even the thickest armour, and, most importantly, tear breaches between the multiverse. If that kind of power got to the wrong people then there would be terrible consequences. It was an awful weapon and he wanted to know what exactly A.R.G.U.S. had been planning on using it for.

Barry didn't like A.R.G.U.S., but he didn't have time to concern himself with them right now. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand. He could deal with Lyla and John another day. Once he and Kate had the weapon they would be able to investigate into its creation and purpose, but until then they had a job to do.

Kate descended into the tunnel Barry following and closing the opening behind them. They stepped from the ladder to the sewer edges where, for the most part, there was no sewage yet. They knew that it would get worse deeper in, but they were going to try and keep clean as long as possible.

They had barely walked a hundred yards when he noticed someone following them. He was quiet and stealthy, but easily visible with the night vision goggles. Barry immediately recognized the figure as Oliver in his full Green Arrow attire. Barry sighed, he wished that Oliver had decided to drop the search for the weapon specs, but alas, it appeared he was too stubborn for his own good.

He told Kate about it, but they decided to just keep on walking. Barry knew that Oliver would need to be dealt with sooner or later, but this wasn't where he wanted to do it. He and Kate had great experience fighting in muck because of their dealings with Killer Croc. In comparison Oliver should be easy to defeat in such circumstances, especially considering that Barry didn't think Oliver had much experience in these fighting conditions.

Barry began to mentaly prepare himself for the coming fight. Oliver would be a tough opponent no doubt. He was strong, fast, agile, and still in prime fighting form. Barry knew that Oliver had years of fighting experience on him and would be well versed in many forms of combat. The choice of location benefited Barry, but he still had no doubt that Oliver would prove difficult. He was also struggling with what he was going to do with the Green Arrow. He didn't want to kill him, but that might be what it would come down too. After all, Oliver Queen didn't stop unless you made him stop.

Barry sighed again, Oliver had been a good friend to him once, but the world was at stake! He couldn't let the specs go back to A.R.G.U.S. or worse, stay with the people who stole it. It was imperative that they retrieved the specs before the weapon could be created or bad things would surely follow. He couldn't think of the past right now and he couldn't afford distractions.

Whatever happened to Oliver was for the greater good. Barry couldn't risk him interfering when they were so close. No, he would need to be dealt with, and he would be the one to do it. All he needed to do was to keep going until the best time to strike presented itself. Until then they just had to keep on going through the dark and smelly sewers.

**Oliver**

**(Sewer)**

Oliver had noticed the two individuals in the sewers with him fairly early on. He hadn't been making much noise even though he didn't really need to be stealthy, but it turned out to be a good thing because he soon noticed them walking slowly ahead of him in the dark. He recognized one of them as the man he had tried to fight just a few nights prior but not the other. She was dressed in all black and had what appeared to be a cloak or cape, but the most striking feature was her flashy red hair.

He still didn't know who they were, why they were here, or who they might be working for, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against both of them at once if she was nearly half as skilled as the man so he decided to follow behind them and watch. They appeared to be proceeding in the same direction as him, so there was no need to worry their, but Oliver was getting concerned that he would need to face the two at some point. He had some experience in fighting in such conditions, but not a lot. He did not favor his chances in a direct encounter.

He thought about a surprise attack. He didn't think they had noticed him so it wouldn't be difficult. The only problem was that his arrows seemed ineffective against the man last time and he thought that using the explosive arrows might be a bit overboard. Oliver sighed to himself. The surprise attack was a bad idea, he just needed to follow them and wait.

They walked through the sewers for nearly an hour before things got really bad and they had to start wading in the sewage to keep progressing. This part was clogged and deep and in some places the muck was up to their chests. It was disgusting and Oliver was pretty sure some of it had gotten inside his clothes, but he kept going all the same. He needed to keep pace with the two ahead if he wanted to figure anything else about them.

So far he hadn't heard a single word spoken between the two. They were quiet and focused. In an odd sense Oliver admired them. They were task oriented and were keeping away from distractions. The problem was that without them talking there was really no way for him to gain any useful information on them. It was unfortunate, but that was the situation.

Soon enough the two figures rounded a corner no more than thirty feet ahead of him. Oliver quickly made up the difference and was about to round the corner when suddenly a steel staff whirled out slamming him in the nose. Oliver stumbled back trying to catch himself and grabbing his head. He had been caught off guard and now his face was numb with pain. He looked up to find the man standing a few feet from him with the woman at his side.

"Here, take these and go on, I can catch up later." The man said in a distorted voice. He pulled out a set and handed it to the woman.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle the Green Arrow." He said. She grabbed the vial and headed down the hallway.

Oliver was stunned and, for the first time in a long time, a little scared. This man was obviously well trained and experienced. They were about to fight in a wet terrain and in nearly pitch black conditions. His eyes had adjusted, but he still couldn't see everything clearly. Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself. This was going to be a fight for his life.

The man twirled his staff around before stepped quickly forward bringing his staff down hard towards him. Thinking quickly Oliver brought his bow up to meet it. A metal clang resounded throughout the sewer, the fight was on. Oliver pushed up with all his might sending the staff and its wielder sprawling backward. He slid his hands to one end of his bow and swung it with all his might at the man's side. Still recovering himself the man was unable to properly react to the bow coming towards him and the blow knocked him into the sewer wall and making him drop the staff into the waste. Oliver jumped forward through the sludge and, dropping his bow, slammed the man's head between his fist and the wall.

Oliver was feeling pretty confident now, but suddenly and with a terrifying speed the man brought his fist forward into Oliver's face. Oliver stumbled back, his nose was bleeding and possibly broken, but the attacker didn't let up. The man quickly went on the offensive. He started punching Oliver's gut, head, and chest in rapid succession using various martial arts techniques. Oliver was trying his best, but with his nose the way it was and the darkness of the tunnel he had begun to feel dizzy. He managed to block a few of the man's attacks, but for the most part they landed. Oliver felt like he was being hit by a truck… repeatedly.

Suddenly the man grabbed the back of Oliver's head and brought it down whilst bringing his knee up from under the water. Luckily his leg wasn't moving at full force due to the liquid but it brought another round of searing pain to Oliver's face. The man still didn't let up though and spun Oliver, who was now in too much pain to resist, put him in a choke hold.

The man's grip was strong and Oliver couldn't break his hold. He was immobile and in a lot of pain. Oliver could hardly focus on what was happening. He thought the man would try and knock him out, but instead he did something terrifying. The man lowered Oliver into the murky water and held him there. The man was going to drown him!

Oliver couldn't breath. The waste of the sewer surrounded him and he felt defeated. He was not prepared for this fight. Had it taken place on a rooftop somewhere or if he had pressed his early advantage sooner than maybe things would be different. Now though he was sure he was going to die. He was beginning to black out and he knew that it would be the end for him.

Finally a single thought broke through and persisted. The thought of William being all alone. He had made a promise to take care of his son forever and he was going to do everything in his power to keep that promise. So, mustering all the willpower and strength he could he reached down and pulled out one of the knives he always carried. With one last bought of energy he brought it back with all the force he could muster against the assailants knee.

The man's grip loosened nearly instantly and Oliver quickly broke the surface taking in as many gulps of air as he could. The man was stumbling and reaching for his knee. He was severely wounded, but Oliver didn't press the attack. He was too tired right now to continue. The man was injured anyway and Oliver doubted that he would be all that keen on continuing their duel either.

Still though, Oliver breathed deeply, trying his best to prepare himself. He doubted that the man would be able to go much longer, but he might try to attack once more. Oliver studied the man intently. He was an impressive fighter and was clearly well trained. 'Who taught him?' Oliver wondered. He must have had a great teacher to learn the moves he had used. Whilst he was observing this he saw the man take out a vial of liquid and drink it. He didn't know what it was, but it certainly wouldn't mean good things for him.

**Kate**

**(Sewer)**

After leaving Barry and the Green Arrow to fight she continued on down the sewer pipe. It only took her two minutes from the corner to reach the designated area and from there she quickly got to work. She uncorked the vial from Barry, splashed it on the wall, and watched the effects. The wall practically disintegrated before her eyes and soon she was staring into the fifth level bathrooms.

Kate stepped inside and began her path to the final floor. After holding her ear to the door to make sure no patrols were currently outside the bathrooms she went out into the hallway. There were offices everywhere and it was a rather large floor, but after she studied the plans for so long she knew exactly where to go. She headed straight down the corridor towards the sixth floor access.

Once there she would use the other bottle of acid that Barry gave her for the security door. Then all she would have to do is locate the specs and get out. It was simple enough, but she wished that Barry was here. She shouldn't have left him alone. It's not that she doubted his abilities, but Nyssa had told her about Oliver Queen and she considered him to be a great fighter. Kate sighed, she knew that Barry could do it, but she was always concerned about him. After training with him for so long he had become like family to her and she didn't know what she would do without him.

Soon enough Kate arrived at the security door. She had not encountered any guards which was a little strange, but she just decided to write it off as luck. She pulled out the second vial of acid that Barry had given her and splashed it on the door. Soon there was a hole large enough for her to step through and make it to the sixth floor.

She hurried down the stairs. She entered into the sixth level entry room, but was shocked by what she found. The room was ransacked. Everything was overturned and papers were all over the floor. It looked like someone had arrived before her. Carefully she started to sneak around the floor trying to stick to the edges of the room as best as possible.

She crawled through hallway after hallway seeing nothing until she finally reached the last room. It was the vault which was the most secure place in the complex. A nuclear device couldn't breach it, but there before her was the open room. The door had been torn off and was lying across the floor. What had done it though? She didn't see anyone inside so she reluctantly stepped in.

The room looked to be similar to the rest of the floor. Papers and trash was littered everywhere and she couldn't make heads or tails out of any of it. Kate looked around trying desperately to find the specs, but it was no use there was nothing. She sighed, they were so close! Who could have done this? That answer though, came soon enough when she heard the voice behind her.

"Hello Katherine, I was wondering when you'd get here." The man said.

Kate whirled around. She knew that voice anywhere and there was only one man who called her Katherine. There he was in all his glory, Edward Nygma, the Riddler. She really shouldn't have been surprised. Nygma had been reported missing from Arkham months ago, but after no sightings of him in Gotham she had let it pass under the radar. Apparently this is where he had gone. Standing beside him was a man that looked to be a doctor of some sort. His lab coat was tattered and his arm looked to be robotic, but he was definitely a Mercury Labs employee.

"I see you've noticed my friend!" Nygma continued merrily. "Let me introduce you to Dr. Reamord"

"What are you doing here freak?" Kate growled.

"Now that wasn't very nice! Maybe I won't tell you!" He sneered.

Kate was filled with anger and acted rash. She knew she should have thought about it first but he was just so infuriating. She rushed forward and was just about to punch him when Dr. Reamord came forward with amazing speed and grabbed her by the neck with his robotic arm.

"Oh alright, if you insist!" Nygma said. "I came here to get my hands on the Blackfire gun you've been trying so hard to get. I must say that I am quite pleased with it. I'm sure the people I'm working with will be happy with it to!"

"Who… are… you… working… with?" Kate managed to choke out. The doctors grip was really strong and her throat felt terrible.

"I truly am sorry dear, but I can't tell you that! If I did that it would cause trouble." Nygma said.

"Why? Won't you just kill me anyway?" Kate choked.

"Kill you? Oh no my dear, don't be so dreary! I'm not going to kill you! We need you!" He said.

"Well then what are you going to do with me Nygma?" Kate asked.

"That is not my name!" He roared, finally losing his temper. "I am the Riddler and I will not be mocked by the likes of you. As for what's to be done with you my dear." He said, pausing for effect, "riddle me this: I weaken all people for hours each day. I show you strange visions while you are away. I take you by night, by day take you back, none suffer to have me, but do from my lack. What am I?

"I don't know! I dont have time for your stupid games!" Kate said.

"The answer Katherine," He said taking a step towards her before continuing. "Is sleep" He finished before punching her and sending her deep into unconsciousness.

**Barry**

**(Sewer)**

Barry groaned in pain. He knew that Oliver was good, but he had definitely gotten better. His leg felt horrible and he could barely move it. The good thing was that Oliver seemed to be too tired to continue the fight. He was glad really, he didn't know what had come over him. He had nearly killed the man who had once been a close friend of his.

He sighed to himself and reached for one of his vials. This was a special brew which was made from the diluted water of a lazarus pit and other components to make it especially potent. One drop would cure his leg easily and allow him to continue on and find Kate. He unscrewed the bottle cap and poured a small bit on the stab wound which nearly instantly closed up.

Suddenly he felt renewed as if he had just woken from a long sleep. All his thoughts were sharpened and his senses were strengthened. The benefits of the lazarus pit weren't fully known to him, but he knew that with his heightened senses he could easily see in the dark without aid from the night vision and his hearing was much better.

The effects were great, but he quickly became concerned when he heard footsteps coming from both directions. They were surrounded and a large group of people were closing in fast. Quickly he needed to make a decision. Leave Oliver here or fight with him? He only deliberated for a moment before he made a decision. In a flash he was up on his feet and wading towards the Green Arrow.

"Oliver, people are coming. We need to work together if we are to get out of this. Here take this, it will give you strength." Barry said holding out the vial.

Oliver looked over, confusion evident on his face. He eyed the bottle warily, but grabbed it before asking, "How do you know my name?"

"We don't have time for that now! Just drink the potion, we can talk later." Barry said. The men were nearly here and he was going to need Oliver. By the sound of it there were at least a dozen men if not more converging on their location.

"How do I know I can trust you? You just tried to kill me." Oliver asked.

"You don't, but you don't really have any other choice." Barry said.

Oliver gave him one last pointed look before taking a swig of the vial. Barry sighed in relief. He knew that with both of them working together they had a fighting chance. It was also good because just as Oliver was bringing the vial down from his lips the men arrived...

**Caitlin**

**(Ice Pool)**

Cold and hate was all she felt. The cold was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was like here very bones and blood were ice and she could feel no warmth from her body. She also felt immense hate for Dr. Reamord. She wanted to kill him, but she didn't know how to escape.

She felt trapped in the ice and couldn't seem to move her arms or legs. She tried though. She fought with all her might to move even an inch. It didn't seem to be working, but to her surprise she finally broke the surface of the water. It felt as though she hadn't moved at all. She was still feeling the same cold as before and every movement she made felt icy and robotic. She couldn't feel her muscles moving and had to concentrate just to continue toward the edge of the pool.

Eventually she reached the side and placed her hand on the edge. She looked at it shocked, it was pure white! Now that she was looking she could see that all her skin was immensely pale now. It didn't look at all too be human skin. She could hardly bear it. She felt like crying, screaming, and punching something all at the same time.

Soon though, one thought entered her head that stuck. Hatred for Reamord. She was going to make him pay for this no matter what. With that thought driving her she pulled herself out of the pool and began her way to the stairs. Reamord always stayed cooped up in the mysterious sixth level. She was going to find him and make him suffer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this took so long. I was doing a bunch of setup in this chapter so I had to really think about the direction this story will take. The next chapter will (hopefully) take shorter than this one. I hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own the Flash, Arrow, or anything that cool. :(**

**Barry**

***Flashback***

**(GCPD Roof)**

"Who are you?" The mysterious figure demanded.

"B-Barry Allen!"

"Why have you been shining that light? Don't you know it will cause trouble?" The voice asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk to you!" Barry pleaded.

"Why?"

"I need your help. I want to fight crime in Gotham."

"I work alone. I don't need some stranger coming in and messing everything up!"

"I'm sorry, but please,I need to do something! I use to have powers! I use to help people! I need to try, so please, will you help me?" Barry asked.

Barry was surprised at his emotion. He typically kept that part of himself contained. The part of him that was suffering with not being able to help. He felt good having gotten it out though. The problem was that there hadn't been a response yet. Barry had been waiting for nearly five minutes and was thinking about saying something more, but finally the figure responded.

"Meet me at Wayne tower tomorrow night… we can talk more there."

Barry was relieved. It seemed like this person was willing to help him. Wayne tower was a little strange as the building had been vacant for years, but he guessed that it made sense to meet in seclusion. He was just really excited that his plan had finally worked. He was energized by the thought of getting to finally accomplish something.

"Thank you!" Barry said, but the figure was already gone. He looked around, but he couldn't find them anywhere. 'Strange' he thought. It didn't really bother him though. In fact, he now wanted to learn how he could do something like that. With that, Barry Allen headed to his apartment practically leaping with joy.

***End of Flashback***

**Oliver**

**(Sewer)**

The moment the liquid from the vial entered his mouth Oliver felt restored. In fact, he felt better than he had ever felt before. He could hear more, see farther, and the dark was no longer a problem. The one downside was that his sense of smell was also heightened which made the sewer stench even worse, but he could deal with it because there was a more pressing problem.

He instantly heard the men coming from either direction. They were going to enter the room soon and it would be a looked over to see the man who had given him the potion turn and make his way towards the other side of the room. Oliver acknowledged this and turned towards the other side and got into battle stance. They stood ready as the men started to descend upon the room.

Oliver saw the front of a semi-automatic gun come around the corner and reacted instinctively. He reached out and, grabbing the barrel, pushed the gun into the air. Bullets started flying upwards as he pushed forward and slammed the man into the wall. Oliver then grabbed the man by the collar and started to use him as a shield.

He continued down the corridor until he reached another of the men. He threw the now battered human shield at the group farther down the passage, grabbed the closest mans face, and crushed the back of his head against the wall. There was a sickening crack as the men fell down, but Oliver couldn't stop there though.

He ran towards the group who were still trying to recover from the body that was thrown their way. He collided with the first man, sending him flying backwards. He then punched one of the others in the face and grabbed his gun. It was still strapped to the man, but that didn't matter, Oliver quickly used it to start shooting the remaining opposition.

He got through most of them, but at last the ammunition in the clip ran out. He was left facing only one opponent though he wasn't sure if it was a good man held no weapon, but he was unnaturally big, and bulging with muscle. What was more unnerving though was the fact that the man was grinning at him. Oliver got the strange feeling that the man was excited about the upcoming fight.

Oliver breathed deeply. He had faced large opponents and though it was often some of the toughest encounters he had always come out on top. He just needed to reach a weak point and take the man down. The bigger they are the harder they fall… right?

Stepping forward Oliver slammed his fist into the man's nose causing him to stumble back a bit. Oliver then continued his offensive and began beating the man in the side. He got a few hits off, but then the man suddenly grasped his right wrist and started squeezing it. The pain was instantly agonizing. Oliver felt like his arm was about to burst and he knew he needed to get free.

He got his wish soon enough as the man tossed him like a rag-doll across the passage into the deep sewage where he had fought the other vigilante. Oliver instantly knew what he had to do and dove into the sewage to retrieve his bow. He couldn't see anything, and he didn't want to open his eyes to look, so he was left with trying to feel around for his weapon.

He had searched for a good ten seconds before his hands finally grasped something. It wasn't his bow, but it would have to do. Oliver came to the surface carrying the mysterious vigilante's metal staff just in time to see his opponent enter the water. So it was going to be another water fight? Just great, Oliver was starting to get really sick of this sewer.

The large man continued heading forward and was about to bring his fists down but Oliver quickly reacted and jabbed the staff forward into the man's was a sickening crack as the man's windpipe was broken. He stumbled back and Oliver leaped forward, swinging the pole around to the back of the man's neck, and brought his head smashing down onto his knee.

Oliver stumbled back as the man fell and lay dead in the muck. It had been a long time since he had killed so many people and he wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand it was a life or death situation, but on the other hand he was trying to be a better hero for his son. Oliver sighed trying to clear his head, he had other things to worry about right now.

Soon the other vigilante stumbled back around the corner and surveyed the situation. He looked worn out, but he had survived. In all honesty Oliver was glad to see him. Sure he had tried to kill him, but without his help the would have both been dead. They had worked well together well and had survived because of it.

"Come on, we need to leave. There are more coming from that direction." The man said. He looked tired, but they both knew that they needed to get out of there quick.

"Hold on." Oliver said. He had already known about the others because of his enhanced hearing. There were dozens of people coming from the direction of the lab. They couldn't fight through all of them and he didn't fancy their chances of outrunning them, so Oliver stepped around the corner and got one of his explosive arrows.

He still didn't have his bow, but he couldn't waste time on that so he activated the grenade countdown feature that Cisco had designed and threw it down the hallway. He dove back to where the other vigilante was as the heard and felt the explosion. The hallway had been blocked completely by rubble so they didn't have to worry about pursuers.

"Alright, lets go." Oliver said. With that he and the other man quickly headed away from the facility.

**Kate**

**(Van)**

Kate had been blind folded, tied up, and thrown into the trunk of a van. Dr. Reamord was sitting with her, and Nygma was in the front with the driver. They had been moving for what felt like hours before the vehicle finally came to a stop. Kate didn't know where she was at all. Her sense of direction had been deeply impaired and she couldn't keep a real track on time because Nygma was humming loudly the entire ride.

The door opened and she was roughly pulled out of the van and forced to walk forward. Kate suddenly became very afraid of what was going to happen to her. Where was she? She could hear the wind blowing through trees perhaps she was in a forest of some kind, but why? Why did they bring here her and what were they going to do with her?

She soon heard a house door open and was shoved into some sort of building. They lead her through the complex and finally pulled her to a stop. 'This is it' she thought, 'this is where ill die.' Kate felt Reamord's hands rise up to her head, but just when she thought they would wrap around her neck he continued on to remove the blindfold.

Looking around Kate noticed that she was in a sort of council room. There were thirteen chairs with six on either side of a table and one at the end that reminded her of a throne. On the table, she noticed that the Omega symbol was carved in the center. The chairs also had the symbol carved on them though she hadn't the slightest idea what it meant.

A door opening across the room interrupted her from her thoughts. It was a good thing that Dr. Reamord's grip was still tight because she would have otherwise probably dropped in shock. Into the room walked some of the most terrifying people she had ever faced. Most of them she recognized either by facing them or having heard about them, but there was a few faces she couldn't place at all.

The procession of people wen like this: Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Reverse Flash,Penguin, Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk, Zoom, Two Face, Mr. Freeze, Hugo Strange, some bald guy **(Lex Luthor)**, and their mysterious leader. They all approached their seats and once Nygma had gone over to stand at his chair they sat down in unison and began to talk.

"I take it your little vacation when well Riddles?" Harley asked giggling.

"Indeed it did! We got the girl as you can see." Nygma said.

"And the others?" The man at the end of the table asked.

"Well… they seemed to have made it past the men I sent after them…" Nygma said, dropping his cheery attitude and looking quite scared.

"This is why I told you to use professionals and not hired hands!" The man said before taking a deep breath to regain his composure and then continued, "No matter. They shall be dealt with. Our agent is finally ready and I think he will be quite eager to deal with the two vigilantes"

Kate looked the man up and down thoroughly. He was wearing dark armor and a dark cape flowed from his shoulders. His hair was black with a military cut and he had a well trimmed beard. All together he looked quite regal especially sitting on that throne. Kate was still very curious though as to who he was exactly.

She also wanted to know who the man they were sending after Barry and Oliver was. She was surprised when they said that both men escaped, but she was glad that Barry survived. Kate knew that Barry could take care of himself, but something about the way the man had said it made her worry about this mysterious person who would be hunting her friend. Kate was soon rattled from er thoughts when the conversation continued.

"How are the other tasks coming?" the leader said.

"Hugo, Luthor, and I are nearing completion." Mr. Freeze said.

"The plants are ready" Poison Ivy said.

"The other heists went off without a hitch." said Two Face, Zoom, and Reverse Flash.

"My projects ready for wheneva' Mistah Z" Harley said.

"Malcolm and I have finished with the latest group" Damien offered.

"Good, then we are nearing Phase 2." The man said.

Kate didn't understand any of what they were talking about. Phase 2? Plants? Other Heists? She was afraid and confused which wasn't doing her any good and because of that her mouth had unfortunately reacted before her brain.

"What are you going to do with me?" she blurted.

All the faces at the table whirled to face her. Dr. Reamords grip tightened, but he didn't say anything because of the counsel. Reamord was clearly angry though, he clearly didn't like it when the group was interrupted. It was honestly terrifying to see him so angry.

To her surprise and horror the leader of the gathering stood up and approached her. He walked at a slow pace, but no one dared to utter a single word. He walked until he was a mere breaths length from her before saying anything.

"I'm glad you asked Miss Kane. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am General Zod. As for you, we have decided that we need someone with your talents on board." Zod said.

"I'll never work for you!" Kate spat back at him, her anger finally taking over from her fear. How dare he imply that she would align herself with villains and betray her family? Did he really think that way about her?

"Never say never. I have learned immense patience throughout my life and I believe that with the help of a few of my friends you will be more than willing to comply. Hugo! Luthor! Come collect our dear miss Kane and take her for rehabilitation! Our friend Dr. Reamord will assist you." Zod said.

Hugo and the Luthor stood and quickly made their way to the door. Dr. Reamord pushed her forward to follow. Kate knew what Hugo Strange was capable of and she was filled with dread. They might have the power to destroy her and use her for their evil plots. It was too much for her to bear and for the first time in years Katherine Kane started to cry.

**Barry**

**(Sewer)**

Barry and Oliver were approaching the access point in order to leave the sewer and finally escape from their terrible night. It had been a quite escape through the sewers as barry was consumed in his own thoughts and he could only imagine that Oliver was as well. Right as the reached the latter to ascend into the city Oliver finally broke the silence.

"I… I'm sorry about your friend." Oliver said.

"It's okay, I'll find her." Barry replied

"So you think she's alive?"

"Yes I do. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Well if you need help then just ask."

"Really? I tried to kill you." Barry said nervously.

"Trust me, I've worked with worse than you." Oliver replied.

Barry didn't know what to do. He wanted to trust Oliver, but he wasn't sure if he could. Things had changed and their friendship isn't what it once was. There was also the fact that he had tried to kill Oliver no more than two hours ago. Was Oliver serious? Did he really want to help? Oliver turned to start up the ladder, but right before he did Barry made a flash decision.

"Oliver wait." Barry said. Oliver turned to face him and Barry sighed. He knew he shouldn't make such a rash decision, especially after such a stressful night, but he knew that he couldn't find out what happened to Kate without help, and the Arrowcave was far closer than the Batcave. He sighed again and reached up to his mask. Slowly he took it off and looked his old friend straight in the eye.

"Barry?" Oliver exclaimed

"Listen Oliver, we can talk more about this later, but right now we need to get to the Arrowcave. We need to find her!" Barry pleaded. He hoped that Oliver would accept to hear him out at a later point, and luckily he was not let down.

"Alright Barry, but we will discuss this. I'll go get my car. Do you need to grab anything?"

"I've been renting a room. We can swing by, change, and grab my things… thank you Oliver."

"Don't mention it… I just… I need to think. Come on let's go."

**Caitlin**

**(Central City Mall)**

When Caitlin had gotten to Dr. Reamords lab, she had found it empty. The place was a mess and it was clear to her that Reamord had permanently vacated the facility. She quickly had decided that it would be best for her to leave as she wasn't sure what would happen if a guard found her. That was why Caitlin Snow found herself at the Central City Mall after hours.

She needed new clothes as the ones she had on were cold and stiff. Caitlin hadn't wanted to use clothes from her house as she didn't think she had anything that would give her the mobility she needed to hunt down Reamord. No, she knew exactly what she needed to find.

She had seen it in the store before and didn't understand the purpose, but now she realized it would be the perfect outfit. "The suit included a long dark blue coat with silver details, which reached down to a little bit below knee length. The coat was zipped up to form a corset-like top with a snowflake-like symbol in the middle of the waist. It also came with a dark blue dress underneath the coat and long dark blue boots that would go up to her thighs" **(Adapted description based on the Wikia)**

It was a protective and flexible outfit which was perfect for her purposes. She had been surprised that the outfit hadn't been picked up as she assumed that it would be popular. It was a little much for her taste, but it was the best she could think of other than going to Cisco, and she wasn't sure if she could explain needing to kill someone.

Caitlin easily managed to get into the lab by freezing the lock. She had discovered her ability to do this when she found that she had accidentally frozen her steering wheel ring. She was shocked, but also excited to see what else she could do. In all honesty she had always been jealous of metahumans and their powers. Now it seemed that she had gotten powers of her own.

She entered the store and changed into the suit. It fit her well, greatly complemented her assets, and her now white hair fit nicely against the blue of the coat even she had to admit that she looked really good. It was very flexible and breathable as she had expected. Now all she needed to do was learn to control her powers and hunt down the vicious son of a bitch that did this to her.

As Caitlin stepped out of the store she became blinded from the flashlight in her face. A guard had found her breaking in!

"Put your hands up miss!" He ordered.

Caitlin was startled, but started to comply, but it was apparently to slow for the officer.

"I said put your hands up!" He screamed.

Caitlin was startled at his attitude and shuddered. Her hands went up, but as she was raising them a beam of ice shot out from her palm impaling the man before her. The man fell to the ground dead and she started to panic. She had just killed a man! How did she do that? What was she going to do.

'I really need to get a grip on these powers' she thought. She sighed to herself and headed out. She didn't want to kill the man, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She wasn't sure what to think about killing him, but the only thing she wanted to do is to master her powers and hunt down her attempted murderer. That was her focus and Caitlin knew that she would find him no matter what it took.

**There you have it! I hope you all like it and the direction the story is headed. I hope you all get excited for the next chapter. It's going to be Caitlin centric so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**Welcome to the next installment of The Chemist! I hope you enjoy it. I know the last chapter set up a lot, but now I really wanted to focus on Caitlin for a bit, but don't worry, we'll be back to see how that conversation goes with Barry and Oliver soon…**

**P.S. Breaking news: I don't own the Flash**

**Caitlin**

***Flashback***

**(Central City Elementary: Twenty Years Ago…)**

"And the winner of the elementary brainiac competition is… Jaime Sykes!" The announcer, Mrs. Willington said. The crowd roared with cheers and claps, but one family didn't join in. Mr. and Mrs. Snow looked at their daughter with stern looks of disappointment. They were upset that their child had come second; that their child was not the best.

Caitlin felt distraught. She had tried really hard, but the other girl was just too quick! It didn't help that they were multiple grades apart, Caitlin still felt terrible. She could see that her parents were upset, especially her mother. She knew that she was a disappointment.

Slowly she came down from the stage and walked out with her family. They would not stay and celebrate because according to her parents the only thing worth being proud of is being the best. It felt to her as if she had shamed her entire family.

The car ride home was quiet. No one said a word, Caitlin's parents refused to look at her, and it was all she could do to hold back tears. Crying would only make things worse for her. If there was one thing her mother hated more than failure it was crying. Caitlin was truly alone.

When they arrived at their house her mother escorted her to her room, gave her a slip of paper with questions on it, and told her to stay inside until they were finished. She couldn't take it anymore and when she was finally alone she cried. Her family hated her and it was her fault. She would prove them wrong though. She would make them proud no matter how long it took.

**End of Flashback**

**(Central City Storage Yard)**

Caitlin stood in the ice-covered warehouse grinning. She had spent the past several days practicing the use of her powers and had become quite proficient. She now knew how to stop herself from using them, how to shoot ice out of her palms, and even how to create a wall of ice around her. Recently she had been testing out her capabilities to use the ice to lift herself from the ground. It was going slow, but she was certain she was making progress.

Caitlin had spent nearly six hours a day practicing her abilities and with the remaining time, she contemplated how to find Reamord. She hadn't found anything terribly useful yet, but she knew that there had to be something. Dr. Reamord was out there and she would find him, she only needed to figure out how.

She had a feeling that wherever Reamord was living was well guarded. She would need ready in order to get to him. That's why she had spent so long training for it. It would be a hard task to complete and she wasn't sure she could do it. It would have to be well planned and executed perfectly, but most importantly, she knew that she might need help. The only problem was who?

Barry was off doing who knows what, Cisco and the team wouldn't approve of her vendetta and most likely would try and 'cure' her, and Oliver did not trust people which left him out. She was almost certain that all the heroes that she knew would try and stop her. That only left one group of people she could go to, the villains.

Caitlin wasn't thrilled about the idea, but it was the best one she had. She was certain that she could find a group of miscreants willing to help in her vendetta. She didn't want random thugs off the street though. No, Caitlin Snow had someone specific in mind, someone with great skill and intellect, someone by the name of Leonard Snart. **(A.N. I know he went off with the legends, but for the purposes of this story I will be ignoring that detail.)**

Snart was a genius and if anyone could help her find Reamord it would be him. He had acquired many contacts and resources over the years under the Captain Cold persona, and even better was the fact that Caitlin was almost positive she could convince him to help. Snart was a good person deep down, but failing that she knew that he was always up to something. With her powers, she knew that she would be a very valuable asset for him to have.

Caitlin knew exactly where she could find him too. He always drank at the same bar every night, the Destiny Lounge. It was a high-end establishment, but Snart had collected more than enough to attend there regularly. She lacked the funds to get in and it was well guarded, but she didn't think that it would be a big problem considering her abilities. She knew that his help was necessary to get what she wanted and that she was ready. She would go tonight.

***Flashback***

**(Oxford University Graduation: Six Years Ago)**

Caitlin was proud of her accomplishments. She graduated top of her class and already had numerous opportunities lined up. Even her mother had a slight smile on her face and was clapping for her as she received her diploma.

When the ceremony had ended Caitlin walked off stage and went to her mother. It had been a long time since they had seen one another as her mom had not allowed her to visit. She had told her that it was for her own good and that she needed to focus on school. It had hurt, but that was just who her mom was.

"You did fine." Her mother said.

Caitlin nearly rolled her eyes. One moment of happiness then her mom was back to her usual self. It didn't bother her too much though. She had gotten used to it growing up. So, instead of rolling her eyes she just smiled and replied,

"Thanks, mom."

"Yes. Have you considered my offer?"

Caitlin tensed up at that question. Her mother had offered her a job at her company, but Caitlin already knew the answer. She didn't want to work with her mom. Her mother would just be too much to handle. It's not that She didn't want a relationship with her mom, but she didn't know how they could work.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I've decided to take the position at STAR labs instead."

"I see. Well, you can collect your belongings from a storage locker at this address." Her mother said handing her a slip of paper before continuing. "I hope you are appreciated by Dr. Wells." With that, her mom walked off leaving a disappointed Caitlin behind.

**End of Flashback**

**(Destiny Lounge)**

Caitlin had spent another two hours practicing her powers before deciding that it was time. She had arrived at the Lounge shortly after eight, parked her car, and waited. She spotted two men at the entrance and several more through the windows. She could make out six in total but knew that there was quite possibly many more. This was a high-class club after all and they only hired the best for security.

The two at the door would be easy enough to deal with. All she needed to do was to freeze them in place. The only problem was that if she made too much noise then it would notify the guards inside and make her task more difficult. She could try to be quick and freeze the rest before they shot at her, but that wasn't something she was all that confident in.

She debated the use of an ice wall. The walls were strong, but she didn't know whether she could make enough ice in order to stop bullets. It would be risky to use them, but it was also one of her best ideas so far. So, after a few more moments of thought, she got out of her car and headed toward the door.

The guards eyed her warily. She guessed that they were thrown off by her appearance. It must have been rare to see someone wearing a skin-tight suit and having snowy white hair. 'They must think I'm a metahuman… well, I guess I am.' She thought. Caitlin smirked, they were nervous. She approached the door and walked up close to them before they finally managed to speak.

"C-could we s-see some identification miss?" The man on the right asked.

"Of course." She said. Caitlin reached down to a pocket trying to keep up pretenses. The men's eyes were following her right hand so it was easy enough to turn her left ever so slightly to shoot ice. The two were frozen in seconds and better yet, they hadn't had time to warn the other guards. She would still need to deal with the rest of the security, but at least she now had the element of surprise.

She walked passed the two frozen statues and entered the building. The sounds hit her like a wall. There was so much noise coming from the gambling hall that she couldn't make anything out. The bar was mostly empty and people were either headed off to bet their money away or up to a room with someone they had met that night. It was disgusting to her, but she would do what was necessary to get to Snart.

Caitlin headed towards the gambling hall. If Snart was still here then that's where he would be. Two more guards stood at the entrance to the hall and the registration desk was seated in between them. There were also four guards behind her watching the bar area and the stairs. She didn't have the money to get into the hall so she knew things were about to get messy.

She shot her hands up and sent ice flying at the two by the entrance before turning quickly and erecting an Ice wall. The reactions were immediate, the registrar rose to her feet and began screaming bloody murder whilst the other guards raised their weapons and began firing. She thought she would be dead, but to her amazement, the ice managed to stop the incoming bullets.

She laughed out loud with relief. Caitlin had thought that she would die, but now she felt unstoppable. Quickly she turned back around and walked towards the hall. The registrar was still screaming and Caitlin decided enough was enough. She clamped her hand around the other woman's mouth and froze her lips together. They would dethaw and now she didn't have to listen to the other woman's incessant screaming.

The gambling hall was in a frenzy as she walked inside. People had heard and seen the commotion outside and were frantically running towards the exits. There was one person however who was still sitting at a table calmly drinking. It was Snart! He was smirking and staring at her with a gleam in his eye.

Caitlin approached the table and sat across from him. He had a relaxed and composed posture despite the commotion around them. He wasn't afraid of her, but she guessed that was because of all the metas he had worked with before. They sat staring at each other for nearly a minute before Snart finally spoke

"And what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"I need your help."

"Oh? And why would you need my help might I ask." He said leaning forward.

"I hear you're good at finding lost things. I need to find someone." She said.

"I'm sorry doll, but I'm not in the business of helping to reunite long lost loves or anything like that."

"I want to kill him." She responded icily.

"Well… that certainly does make things more interesting. I'm Intrigued, but I have to know, what do I get out of this? You obviously don't have money seeing how you got inside and the… clothes you're wearing, so what do you have to offer?" He asked.

"Simple, You help me and I'll help you. You saw what I can do. Certainly, someone like you can think of a way to utilize it." She said. Watching him, Caitlin could tell he was on the fence. He looked both interested and reserved at the same time not to mention he was still wearing that blasted smirk. It was about another minute before he responded.

"Alright, I'll help. Can't promise anything, but If I can find your man then I will. Meet me at 18th and Malt, There is a warehouse at the corner where we can work out of." He stood up and looked ready to leave before he turned back and asked, "One more thing, what should I call you?"

Caitlin sat stunned. She couldn't tell him her real name, it would give him too much power. What should she be called though? Cisco was the one who could come up with names on the fly, not her. She racked her brain trying to think of something and soon one thing became clear. The project she had been working on, the project that had made her what she now was, it was perfect.

"Frost, you can call me Frost."

"Frost? Hmm, it has a nice ring to it. Feels like it's missing something though… Oh well, we can think about it later. See you soon Frost." Snart said before turning once again to leave.

Caitlin was grinning now. It had worked! She now had the help of one of Central City's most notorious villains… and she was happy about it. She felt closer to finding Reamord than ever. He was nearly in her grasp and he would finally pay for what he did. She would make him suffer and it would be thanks to Leonard Snart.

***Flashback***

**(STAR Labs: 2 years ago)**

Caitlin sat alone in her office. The team had all gone out to celebrate Wally and Jesse beating the most recent meta of the week. She didn't feel up to it though. Over the last few months, she felt like she had made no difference in the team. Jesse was far quicker than her, Wally was handling things well, Cisco and Harry were doing the inventing, and Iris was in charge of communication. She felt unneeded and it was hard on her.

To be honest she had felt this way for a while. Even before Barry had left. He had always comforted her though. She might have felt unneeded, but she had felt wanted. It wasn't even as though she felt angry with him for leaving. The team had become bitter with him after he messed everything up with flashpoint. Wally had all but thrown him out, Iris had practically disowned him as a brother, and even Joe had looked at him with disappointment.

She really missed him though. He had been her closest friend and, if she was being honest, the only thing that helped her cope. He was gone though and she had no idea where to look for him. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth. The only thing she had left was the letter he had given her.

_Dear Caitlin,_

_I know that my leaving might be hard for you and for that I am truly sorry. I know how close we have gotten over the past few years and it was the toughest decision of my life to leave. That's why I decided to write this out. If there was anyone who could have convinced me to stay it would've been you. I would have stayed if you asked and that's why I couldn't take the chance. There are a few things I would like to say to you though so please listen to what I have to say._

_First, I want you to put yourself out there. I know that Zoom messed us both up, but please don't let that leave you broken. You're stronger than I ever was and I know you'll be fine, but don't stay alone. Your mother was wrong, being alone doesn't make you stronger, it only makes you isolated._

_Second, I want to ask if you would please tell Joe that I love him. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to him either. Tell the rest whatever you want. I don't care much about what they think anymore._

_Finally, I want you to promise you won't look for me. I truly am sorry, but I need to focus on what I am doing. I know that it's hard. I don't want it either Cait, trust me, but I need this. I also know that you're going to ignore this and look anyway, but please don't waste too much time on this. You're never going to find me unless I want to be found._

_I can't promise that we will ever see each other again, so I'll leave you with this. I love you Caitlin Snow, more than you'll ever know. I'm sorry, goodbye._

_-Barry Allen_

He had told her that he loved her and then left. Part of her wanted to punch him, part of her wanted to kiss him, but all of her wanted him back. "_You're never going to find me." _That's what he had said. Bullshit! She knew some of the best hackers out there. Felicity could find him. She had too. Caitlin couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again.

Caitlin had been hurt too many times to allow it to happen again. Not when she could do something about it. No one could completely disappear. He was the only one other than Ronnie who had ever loved her and she wouldn't let that go. She would find him… no matter how long it took.

**End of Flashback**

**And we're done, another chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. It really means the world to me seeing your comments. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for such a long hiatus in the story. I just started college and I was busy getting accustomed to everything. I'm now at a point where I can (hopefully) Update once every week or two again. It's good to be back and I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**P.S. I don't own the Flash.**

**Barry**

***Flashback***

**(Wayne Tower)**

Barry was worried as he walked into the tower. It looked abandoned and anyone could be hiding out there for all he knew. He didn't even know this person that he had met. All he knew was that this was where he had been told to go. What if this was a trap? What if he was brought here to be disposed of for asking too many questions?

"You're nervous." A voice said from behind him.

Barry whirled around to see a woman standing there. She wore a black suit with the symbol of a bat on the chest. Her hair was long, red, and flowed out of the top of her helmet which also looked batlike in appearance. This looked like exactly what the batman had been described as except for it was a woman, not a man. This was the same person he had met last night though, he was sure of it.

"Bat… Woman?" Barry asked.

"Got a problem with that?" She asked.

"N-no, I was just surprised is all." Barry stammered.

"The Batman is gone. I took his place. Who are you?"

"I… I'm just a guy who wants to make a difference."

"There's a lot of guys who want to make a difference. What makes you special?" She asked.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes," Barry said straightening up.

"Hmm… We'll see. Tell me, have you ever done this kinda thing before?"

"Ever heard of the Flash?"

"Yeah."

"Well… you're looking at him… or, what used to be him." Barry said.

"Oh? What happened? She asked.

"I made a terrible mistake and now my powers are gone."

"So your solution is to get trained to beat criminals to a pulp?" She asked, stepping forward.

Barry stopped at that. Was that what he was doing? He wanted to make a difference in people's lives, but did he have what it takes to be like Oliver? Did he want to be like Oliver? He sighed If that was what it took to make a change in the world than that's what he was going to do. Barry looked up and met the woman's gaze.

"I'll do what I have to do," Barry said.

She looked him up and down for a good minute before stepping back into the shadows.

"I believe you will follow me." She said at last.

"Where are we going?"

"To start your training."

***End of Flashback***

**Oliver**

**(Car)**

Oliver and Barry had not spoken to each other in over three hours. Oliver was too busy trying to figure things out in his head and Barry had decided to just stay quiet. They still had an hour left of their drive and Oliver was starting to lose it. Barry was back, they had tried to kill each other, and now they were trying to find the woman Barry was working with. It was all too confusing to him.

Back when Barry had first left Oliver had tried desperately to find him. He had put Felicity on the case, but she had found nothing. He had started to believe that Barry was either captured or dead. It had killed him when his friend had left. Barry was one of the only people who understood the pressure that he felt. He was someone who Oliver could rely on.

Barry was back now though and Oliver was unsure how to feel. On one hand, he was relieved that his friend was still alive, another part of him was angry because Barry had tried to kill him, and still yet another part of him was anxious to see how Barry had changed. The last part was the most frightening to him. Barry looked and acted so different to how Oliver remembered him. He was sitting calmly not saying a word whereas the old Barry Allen would be talking up a storm.

His composure wasn't the only thing that had changed though. Barry was stronger now and had learned enough to nearly beat Oliver in a fight. It was a disturbing change and Oliver wanted to know exactly what had happened to his friend during the years away.

How would he start a conversation though? They had not spoken in over three years! How was he supposed to talk about that? It would be almost like talking to an entirely new person. Oliver sighed, he finally knew how Laurel must have felt after he returned. He needed to say something though if he wanted to make any ground with Barry. There was only one thing he could think of, something that was likely on both of their minds.

"So the woman you were with… are you certain she's alive?" Oliver asked.

"I am… She's… she's like you, she always has a backup plan. I know that she is alive." Barry said.

"Ok," Oliver replied. They sat in silence again for nearly ten minutes before Barry surprisingly spoke up.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that this is hard and that things are tense between us, but thank you for helping," Barry said.

Oliver didn't know what to say. Of course, he was happy to help a friend, but at the same time, he couldn't get over the fact that Barry had nearly killed him. He knew he needed to ask, but he was worried about the response.

"Barry… why did you do it? Why did you try to kill me?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? You nearly took me away from my son and you're not sure!" Oliver said. He was seething. The sudden rage was unexpected but accurate. Barry had nearly made William an orphan and he was justly upset about it.

"I know… and I'm sorry. I realize that doesn't make what I did okay, but I don't know what came over me. My mentor… she has a rule not to kill. I don't know why I was so ready to end your life Oliver, but I apologize." Barry said tearing up.

Oliver was shocked. He didn't realize how conflicted Barry had felt. It reminded him of himself. He had always had a struggle between crossing the line between taking a life or sparing one. Most of the time he chose to leave people living, but even now there were some cases where he was forced into crossing that line. Taking a life could break a person and if he was honest Oliver was relieved that Barry had not succeeded.

"It's ok, It's in the past. Just don't do it again." Oliver said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that… I'd rather not have you shove an arrow through my leg again." Barry said.

They both laughed at this and continued conversing. They spoke about what they had been doing and, even though he had been reluctant, Barry told him more about Kate. He told him about how they had met and about working at the GCPD. It was great and the remaining time flew by. Oliver could tell that Barry was still being reserved, but that was to be expected.

Soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot outside of Oliver's apartment. They got out of the car and headed up the steps. Right before he opened the door Oliver turned to Barry.

"Keep quiet. You can stay in the room first door to the left. I don't exactly want to try explaining this to William or Felicity right now." Oliver said.

"Felicity's here?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, she's was taking care of William whilst I was away."

"Okay then, I'll be quiet."

"Alright," Oliver said before turning and unlocking the door.

They both snuck in and Barry went into the designated room. Oliver crept forwards and, after checking that both William and Felicity were fine, went to his bedroom. He changed into some fresh clothes and sat down on his bed. He began to think about all that had happened that day and what it would mean.

With Barry back, it would require a whole host of explanations to everyone which would be hard to deal with. Oliver was happy to have another fighter though. He knew that it was always beneficial to have another vigilante in the group. The thing he was most worried about though was Team Flash. Cisco still had a major grudge against Barry because of Flashpoint, and Oliver was worried about what he would do if he found out that Barry was still living.

He sighed to himself and lay down onto his mattress. He knew he would have to figure this all out, but he could do that later. He just needed to get some rest to deal with Felicity and William in the morning. It was sure to be an interesting conversation once Felicity found out that Barry was staying in the apartment. Sighing again Oliver let everything slip from his mind as he fell asleep.

***Flashback***

**(Arrow Cave)**

Oliver stared at the screen watching the satellite search. He had been searching for Barry for months and there was still nothing. Where was he? If Oliver wasn't so worried he would have almost been impressed by Barry's ability to evade detection. They had searched everywhere he could think to look, but there was no sign of his friend anywhere.

"Oliver, what are you still doing here? It's nearly three!" Felicity's voice echoed across the room.

"I could ask you the same question," Oliver said, turning to face her.

"I came in to trace the chemicals you found last night. What about you?" Felicity said.

"I was just checking to see if there was anything on Barry."

"Oliver… we've been searching for months. I know we all want to believe he's still out there, but-"

"He is out there," Oliver growled, cutting her off.

"He had a lot of enemies Oliver, powerful enemies."

"He's alive… he has to be," Oliver said his voice breaking.

"Ok. If you want, I'm going to make some coffee. You might as well have some if you're going to be watching that monitor all night." Felicity said before going off into another room.

Oliver sighed to himself as he turned back to the screen. Deep down he knew that Felicity was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that out loud. He wasn't sure what he would do if Barry was gone for good. He couldn't face that possibility yet. If there was even a chance that his friend was alive then he would do everything in his power to find him and bring him home.

***End of Flashback***

**Barry**

**(Oliver's Apartment)**

Barry awoke to strange surroundings and what sounded like a heated argument outside. Suddenly the night's events came rushing back to him and he realized where he was. This was Oliver's apartment! Now he just needed to figure out what to do.

"You mean he was out there the entire time and he didn't tell us!" Felicity's voice rang throughout the house.

Barry was instantly nervous to leave the room. Monsters and clowns he could deal with, but an angry Felicity smoke? That was a true nightmare. He was debating just going back to sleep when the door suddenly opened to reveal a young boy. This must have been William. Barry felt a strong pang of guilt about nearly killing Oliver, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the boy.

"You must be the friend dads been looking for. He seemed less sad today then he normally is." William said.

Barry was shocked by what the boy had said. Oliver had still been looking for him? He was sure that everyone would have given up by this point. He didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, he was happy that someone still cared, but he was also saddened that Oliver had been consumed so long by this.

"Well… your dad is very good at finding people. It just took him a little bit longer to find me." Barry said.

"I knew he would. He always helps his family." William said.

That brought tears to Barry's eyes. He never knew that Oliver had thought so highly of him. Sure they had been friends, but Oliver was always so reserved that Barry had always wondered whether he had just been tolerating him. It was touching that his friend held him in such regards and it almost made him regret leaving.

"Where did William go?" Oliver's voice echoed, shaking Barry from his thoughts.

Barry braced himself as Oliver walked down the hall and looked into his room to find William standing next to his bed. Oliver walked in and came over to the bed grabbing his son's hand and looking down at Barry.

"I see you're awake. Anything wrong?" Oliver asked.

"No… Just a lot on my mind," Barry said, wiping his eyes.

"Okay, breakfast is almost ready if you want any. There are some clothes in the closet that might fit you."

"I'll be out in a minute," Barry said.

Oliver and William went out of his room, shutting the door behind them. Barry sighed in relief that he was now alone. He got out of bed and looked in the closet to find a bunch of clothes hanging there. Some were Olivers, but some looked to be Thea's. This must have been her old room, but why did Oliver have clothes in here? He shook the thoughts away and began to get dressed.

He was glad that he had gotten more muscular and had filled out now. Before he would have been drowning in Oliver's attire, but they fit him quite well now. He chose a simple black outfit and combed his hair so it wasn't a mess. He was about to leave the room when he noticed the pictures on the wall.

They were of Thea and Oliver throughout many different phases of life. They both looked so happy and Barry once again felt a pang of sympathy for his friend. He knew that Oliver had Felicity and the other members of his team, but it was clear that losing his sister had been tough on him. It made him realize just how much Oliver had truly lost in the past few years.

His thoughts were interrupted by a series of quick knocks.

"Barry, foods ready!" Oliver called.

"I'm coming!" He shouted back.

Barry turned away from the pictures and went to the door. He stopped and sighed, preparing to deal with Felicity, before turning the knob and walking out. The hall led directly into the kitchen where Felicity and William sat. Oliver was bringing breakfast to the table and trying to make sure everything was set.

"Need any help?" Barry asked.

"No, I've got it. Go ahead and take a seat." Oliver said.

Barry took the seat directly across from William which put him next to both Felicity and Oliver's chairs. Felicity was eyeing him warily and looked desperate to say something though she was restraining herself. William looked as happy as ever and was soon digging into a stack of pancakes that Oliver had given him. The silence was awkward, but it was clear that everyone was wary of speaking until Oliver broke the silence.

"So, I figure we can head to the arrow cave after breakfast and begin searching for your friend Barry."

"Ok, sounds good to me," Barry said.

Oliver placed a plate of food before him and Felicity, before grabbing one for himself and sitting down. The tension was still high but had lessened now that everyone was eating. No one talked through the meal and soon there were four empty plates on the table. Barry was about to offer to take them to the dishwasher when Felicity finally spoke.

"Barry… I know that this is strange for both of us, but can I ask you a few questions?"

Barry tensed up at her words. His instinct was to say no, to keep his secrets, or to try and mislead her. How could he do that though? Could he really lie to Felicity? He knew that he would feel guilty about that and he didn't want to have even more weight on his conscience. He had so many regrets already… he needed to be honest.

"What do you want to know?" Barry asked.

"Where were you? Why couldn't we find any trace of you? How did you end up like… this?" She asked gesturing to all of him. She looked ready to continue her rant but Barry decided to interject.

"I was in Gotham, you couldn't find me because I had help from a friend, and as too how I ended up like this… that's a long story." Barry said.

Felicity looked shocked that he had answered her. She seemed to be at a loss for words and it was surprisingly Oliver that asked the next question.

"Who helped you?"

"Harry," Barry said.

"As in Harrison Wells from earth two? Felicity asked.

"The one and only."

"And he helped you evade our searches?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but don't be mad, I asked him too. He was sorry about everything I had lost to Zoom so he supported my efforts to escape." Barry said.

"Barry… why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you leave?" Felicity asked.

Barry tried to come up with a way to answer this. Why didn't he just go to Oliver? What was he so afraid of? It had been so long that he could hardly even remember. Sure, he was scared of what Cisco might do to him, but Oliver would never have given up on him. He felt another pang of guilt at this thought.

"I guess… I was scared about what I was doing. I lost my ability to help people and I wanted to make a difference. The only way I could think to find myself again was in Gotham. I did mean to eventually return… but I found a home there… and I didn't think I had one left here." Barry said.

There was silence for a while after that. Everyone looked too lost in their thoughts to say anything. Felicity had tears in her eyes and Oliver looked equally concerned. It felt bad to see them like this, but at least he had answered honestly. After about five minutes of silence, Oliver reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Barry, I'm sorry that you felt that way. If you ever need a place to stay you'll always have a home in Star City." Oliver said.

"Thank you, Oliver," Barry said.

"Ahem," Oliver said clearing his throat. "Let's get cleaned up and head to the cave. We should get started on finding your friend."

"Ok," Barry replied.

Barry was really worried about Kate. the sooner they found her the better. He didn't know what had happened to her, but he was certain that there was something larger going on. They needed to find her and soon. They could get back to the reunion later. Wherever she was, Barry just hoped that Kate was doing alright.

**Kate**

**(Testing Chamber)**

"Ahhhhhh!" Kate screamed as the electricity tore through her body.

They had been experimenting on her nonstop since she had arrived. Shock therapy, vials of a substance she didn't know, waterboarding, and much more in an attempt to break her. It clearly wasn't information they were after since they had not asked her a single question. No, they were doing this for some other purpose. They wanted her to snap, but for what purpose she couldn't figure out.

The shocks stopped just as suddenly as they had begun. Her body collapsed back onto the table she was chained to and Dr. Reamord looked furious. He and Hugo Strange stood at the far end of the room at the control panel and Lex Luthor was nowhere to be seen. They had been at it for hours and Kate worried that this was just another short break in her torture.

"Why did you stop?" Dr. Reamord asked turning to face Strange.

"This isn't working. We've been electrocuting her for the past hour and still, she resists! We need more… specialized approaches." Strange replied.

"What are you thinking?" Reamord asked.

"I contacted Scarecrow last night and he's on his way over."

"What? You know that Zod will be furious about including someone else without his approval." Reamord said.

"He might be, but I think that if we manage to break Miss Kane here before he finds out then he will be pleased," Strange said.

"If this gets us in trouble Strange-"

"It won't. Now take our project back to her cell. She needs to have some of her strength back when he arrives. Strange said before walking out.

Reamord walked over and began undoing her bindings. She wished that she had the strength to take him out, but she had been through too much. He hoisted her over his shoulder like a ragdoll and began to walk towards the holding cells. They walked past many other cages before arriving at hers. Reamord opened the door and tossed her roughly onto the floor.

"Sweet dreams little bat. Your gonna need it for what's coming." Reamord snarled.

He slammed the door shut and walked away leaving her to sob onto the floor. This was the worst she had ever felt in her life. They hadn't broken her yet, but even now she wanted to let go. It was a struggle to hold on to her sanity. This place… this awful place was getting to her and she hated it.

Kate had faced scarecrows toxins before, but with her mind in the state it was she was scared that she wouldn't be able to take it. All she wanted was to be back in Nyssa's arms, to be back with Barry, to see Thea and Roy again. That wouldn't happen if they broke her though. She couldn't lose it here. She had to get back home if it was the last thing she did.

**END**

**And there we have it, another chapter done! We'll be going back to Caitlin next chapter so stay tuned for that. Leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Also, I am by no means a professional writer, but I am trying to improve my skill as this is what I'd like to do someday. If you have any suggestions on how I could improve then please let me know. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have midterms coming up… already. Weird. It feels like I just started college. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.**

**P.S. I started another Fanfic if you want to check it out!**

**P.P.S. I don't own the flash, but I do have cookies.**

**Caitlin**

**(Hideout)**

"Damn it!" Caitlin screamed.

She brought her hands down roughly on the computer screen causing it to shatter and freezing the desk. Everyone looked at her worriedly before Leonard started laughing. Caitlin whirled around to look at him only to find him slapping his knee in hysteria. She was seething at this point and was about to freeze him before Snart finally spoke.

"You're an absolute riot!" He said. "That's the third computer you've broken today. Looks like someone has a few anger issues, Frost."

"You told me that you could find him! We've been here for days and found nothing!" Caitlin said.

"We will find Reamord, it just takes time. It would also help if you would stop destroying the equipment." Leonard said.

"When? When will we find him?" Catlin asked.

"Well, right before your little… tantrum I found a promising lead."

Caitlin stepped forward, raising her hands to aim at Leonard.

"What lead?" She asked.

"Alright, calm down. There's no need to kill me, I promised I'd help remember?'" Snart said.

"Just tell me the lead," Caitlin responded.

"You know the doctor's robotic arm?"

"I've felt it clamped around my neck, of course, I remember."

"Well, it was developed at Palmer Tech as part of an experimental trial. Only twenty patients were tested and I believe that Dr. Reamord was one of them." Leonard said.

"And how does that help us?" Caitlin asked.

"It helps up, Frost, because if our friend Reamord was part of the trial then Palmer tech will have his file."

"If we have the file we might be able to find him!" Caitlin exclaimed, realizing what this meant.

"And all we have to do is break into Palmer Tech," Leonard said.

Leonard stood, walked over to the weapon cabinet, and began tossing items into a bag. Caitlin watched him grabbing grenades, smoke bombs, and his cold gun. If they did things his way then they would probably destroy half the building getting to the files. There had to be a way to get in easier. Perhaps someone who used to work there…

"Wait!" Caitlin called. "We don't have to go in all guns blazing."

"Oh? And how do you intend we get into one of the most secure buildings in Star City then?"

"I know someone who can get us in," Caitlin replied.

"Who? I don't want an amateur messing everything up." Snart said.

"Her name is Felicity and trust me when I say that she is no amateur to this sort of… thing."

"Hmm, I like her already then. Contact her, we go tonight."

**(Star City)**

Getting Felicity's help was way easier than Caitlin had thought it would have been. The two had kept in contact after Barry's disappearance, but not enough for Caitlin to assume Felicity would be on board with a break-in. Caitlin had just told her that it was to help stop a bad man and she agreed to help. It took a little convincing to get Felicity to not involve Oliver, but she managed to get her to agree.

They were all going to meet at midnight a street away from the building in Snart's van to avoid the surveillance systems. From there She and Snart would take out the guard at the front desk between the other guard's patrols and get his key card. Felicity would follow and they would all go to the server room where the real work would be done. Felicity would have approximately ten minutes to find the files before the next patrol would pass the front desk and they would all be in trouble.

The plan was good but not without flaws. Caitlin wasn't worried too much though, she was sure that she and snart could handle trouble if it happened. In all honesty, she just wanted to get this over with and find Reamord as soon as possible. It scared her how much her hatred was consuming her thoughts and she just wanted things to end.

Caitlin's thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the truck door. She opened it to see Felicity dressed up in all black with a computer bag hanging onto her shoulder.

"Caitlin, you look… different. I mean, not bad different, just different different. I like the hair and that outfit looks really good on you-" Felicity said.

"Felicity!" Caitlin said.

"Oh, I'm rambling again aren't I?

"Yes you are, but I've missed it honestly. We can catch up later though. Let's just focus on the task at hand." Caitlin said.

Snart suddenly appeared behind Felicity and rolled his eyes.

"Great, now that you two are done catching up, can we do this already?"

Felicity jumped and whirled around. Caitlin knew that Leonard had snuck up on purpose and it wasn't funny. They needed to focus!

"Yes, let's go, the sooner the better." She said.

Caitlin handed Felicity a walkie talkie before she and Snart pulled their masks down and began walking. Caitlin silently prayed that things wouldn't get too rough. She didn't want Felicity to see her in full Frost form… at least not yet. She needed to get used to it herself first.

"Relax Frost. I don't need nerves messing this up for us." Leonard whispered.

"I'm fine. Just do your job and I'll do mine!" She hissed back.

She was starting to regret involving Snart. He was really smart, but he infuriated her so much at the same time. In the past few days, he had been poking fun at her behavior almost non-stop. She was beginning to worry about finally snapping and sending an icicle through his chest. He had resources though and had gotten them this far… no, she had to keep him around.

They made it to the door before Snart checked his watch, pulled out a tranq gun, and walked inside. The guard at the desk was out in seconds and the sounds of a patrol leaving the area could be heard to the right. Leonard had done it with near-perfect precision. This was looking to be easier than expected!

Caitlin pulled out her walkie and spoke, "The guard is dealt with, come quick."

Felicity walked through the door only a few seconds later and headed straight for the elevator. Caitlin and Snart walked quickly behind her and they were all soon heading up to the server rooms. If all went well then Felicity would be able to download the project files before anyone realized a thing. This was going to be a breeze.

**Oliver**

**(Arrow Cave)**

"Come on Barry, you gotta do better than that!" Oliver taunted.

They had been sparring for nearly an hour and it was invigorating. Oliver loved training with John, but Barry was in an entirely different league when it came to fighting. How he had learned so much in only two years was beyond Oliver, but it was certainly appreciated. He felt like he could go all out when fighting Barry.

"Seriously? I've hit you way more times since we started. You're getting slow Oliver." Barry taunted back.

Oliver rushed forward attacking rapidly with his set of batons. He was swinging seemingly wildly from all directions, but just when he was getting tired of keeping up the assault he kicked his leg out and swept Barry's legs. Barry fell backward onto the mat with a thud.

"You may be faster than me Barry, but remember, I have more experience," Oliver said.

He held out his hand to pull Barry up before going over to grab some water. It was getting late and they both needed to get rest. Oliver had gone home briefly to put William to bed, but he had come back to keep an eye on Barry. The computer had been running all day trying to find something on Kate to no avail. Oliver hoped that something would turn up soon, he could tell Barry was getting more and more anxious every day.

"Alright, we should go get some sleep. It's been a long day and I'm sure we could use it." Oliver said.

"What if something pops up soon though? What if-" Barry started.

"Barry, the computer will be running all night. You need to be prepared when we go after her. We can't have you passing out from exhaustion when we are rescuing her."

Barry sighed, "Ok, but promise me that I'll be alerted the moment something comes up."

"Of course. Come on, let's go home."

They were just about out the door when the computer started to beep. Both of them whirled and sprinted the screen.

"Is it about Kate?" Barry asked hopefully.

"No, sorry. This is about a break-in at Palmer Tech." Oliver said.

"Really? We should go." Barry said.

"Are you up for it?"

"I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway."

"Suit up then, we've got a robber to catch."

**Caitlin**

**(Server Room)**

"We're running out of time!" Caitlin said.

"I'm sorry! There are a lot of files in here." Felicity replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of alarms. It was too early though, wasn't it? They had only been in the room for six minutes! Caitlin looked at the monitor Felicity had of the front lobby. There were nearly twenty men dressed in military attire. Each man was heavily armored and had the symbol of a green question mark painted on the front of their uniform. Whoever these men were, Caitlin had the sickening feeling that they were here for her.

"Guys… we have company." Caitlin said.

Snart turned to the screen and spoke, "This is gonna get interesting."

"I got the files!" Felicity said looking up from the computer.

"Not now Felicity!" Caitlin said.

Felicity looked at the camera as if noticing the trouble for the first time.

"Who are those guys?"

"I have no idea but we have to deal with them," Caitlin said.

"I'm so dead," Felicity said.

"Don't say that! Snart and I will handle them." Caitlin said.

"I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about who else will be handling them."

"What do you-" Caitlin started before looking back at the screen.

She stopped short when she saw an arrow fly through the window and hit one of the soldiers. 'Oh crap…' she thought, Oliver was here.

**Hey! Again so sorry for the late update. I'm gonna stop promising uploads… I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a comment to let me know what you thought. Also, If you guys like Batman then you'll love the new fic that I've recently started. Please come check it out if you're interested!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! So before we begin I have a couple of announcements.**

**I am participating in NaNoWriMo next month and will not be updating this story until December**

**I plan on getting at least one more chapter of the Chemist out before Christmas.**

**I am going to be revising the story after the next chapter or two. (More info in future chapters)**

**If you also follow my Batman story, I will be updating that once more this weekend and then not for the rest of November due to the challenge taking up the majority of my writing time.**

**Just because I am doing NaNoWriMo doesn't mean I won't continue work on these stories, it just means that I don't see myself actually having enough to update by the end of the month.**

**With all that being said, I hope you enjoy the story and that you will enjoy what I have in store for you.**

**P.S. I don't own the Flash!**

**Oliver**

**(Palmer Tech)**

Oliver shot into the group of soldiers, wounding one of them in the shoulder before he and Barry rushed in. there was instant chaos as they began beating their way through the squad. No one dared shoot because they were worried that they would hit their own troops. Soon enough twenty men lay on the floor unconscious and wounded as Barry and Oliver stood victorious.

"Oliver, these are the same men that attacked us in the sewer," Barry said.

Oliver looked closely at the soldiers and realized that Barry was correct. They wore the same uniforms as the men they had previously faced. Who had sent them though? If they could figure out that then they might be able to find out where Barry's friend was being held.

"Do you know where they came from Barry?" Oliver asked.

"No, I've never seen these soldiers before that day… I thought they were just mercs, but why would they be here?" Barry said.

"We're here for you Mr. Allen," a voice called from behind them.

They both whirled around to see who had spoken. Standing there was a man dressed in a black robe with a red mask covering his face. He wore a set of guns on his side and a sword was attached to his back. In his hands, he was holding an assault rifle, and he looked prepared to use it. Whoever this was, Olver was almost certain that he was a professional hitman.

"Why do you want me?" Barry asked.

"We have your friend and know we want you. The boss likes to have a complete collection. I'm sure he would be happy to obtain you to Mr. Queen." The man said.

Oliver quickly strung an arrow and pointed it at the man, but just as quickly he found the rifle pointed in his direction.

"Now Oliver, you don't really think your little arrow can pierce my armor, do you? Put the bow down before I'm forced to do something drastic," the man said.

Reluctantly, Oliver lowered his bow to the floor. The man was probably right. He looked to be wearing the same type of armor that Barry wore and Oliver knew that it was mostly impervious to his arrows. He and Barry were trapped and the man knew it.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"That is of no concern to you. Both of you will put down all weapons, gadgets, and items you have on you and come with me." The man said.

"Where?" Barry asked

"Also of no concern to you."

"If you think that I am going-" Barry started.

"Barry!" Oliver said, "Just do what he wants. There is no use in getting yourself killed."

"I'd listen to your friend. There is nothing you can do to stop me." The man said.

They both started taking out their assorted weaponry and placing them on the ground. Oliver had knives, his quiver, and multiple electronic hacking devices whilst Barry had his own knives, vials, and, surprisingly to Oliver, grenades. Once they were both aptly disarmed they both took off their masks placing them next to all their other gear.

"Good, come with me." the man said.

"They're not going anywhere with you!" Caitlin's voice boomed from behind them.

A shard of ice shot past Oliver and Barry's heads and hit the man square in the chest. He was sent flying across the room, dropping his rifle as he went. Oliver dove for his bow grabbed an arrow and pointed it towards the man on the ground. Then he looked back to see just what the hell had happened.

Standing there was Caitlin Snow, but she looked different. She had white hair, cold blue eyes, and a leathery blue outfit. This was not the Caitlin that he remembered meeting the last time he visited S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry looked even more shocked than Oliver at the sight of her. Soon, Felicity and Leonard Snart appeared behind Caitlin and smiled.

"Nice work Frost!" Leonard said.

"That was so cool!" Felicity said.

"Oliver!" Barry called, "He's gone."

Oliver turned to see what Barry was talking about. The man who had been threatening them was nowhere to be seen. His rifle still lay on the floor, but he was gone. 'Great' Oliver though, 'Now we have another super armored bad guy to worry about.'

**Caitlin**

**(Server Room - 10 Minutes Prior)**

"Okay, the files are downloaded!" Felicity said.

"Great, but what are we supposed to do about that?" Caitlin asked pointing at the screen.

They all watched as Barry and Oliver dealt with the soldiers in brutal fashion. Leonard had a sick gleam in his eye as Barry threw a man toward Oliver who then smashed his face with his bow. Soon enough every man save for the two heroes had fallen, but Caitlin noticed something sickening in the background. There was a man approaching the two from behind, and neither seemed to take notice.

"We have to get down there!" Caitlin said.

"And how do you suggest we do that? The entire building is on lockdown." Leonard sneered.

"Isn't that your thing? I thought you'd jump at the chance to blow stuff up." Caitlin replied.

Snart looked like he was about to respond when Felicity broke in.

"Wait! What about the Maintenance shafts? We should be able to go through them to get back down to the floor level." Felicity said.

"Won't they be under lockdown too?" Caitlin asked.

"They shouldn't be, not many people know about them," Felicity responded.

"And how would you know about something like that then?" Leonard asked.

"I was the CEO… Come on, let's get moving." Felicity said.

With that, they began to follow her as she led them to the back of the room. She started typing something on her tablet and just when Snart seemed ready to say something snarky, the wall began to open up. Inside was a walkway that leads throughout the mainframe of the building. It was filled with cords, wires, and much other technological hardware.

"I've been gone for two years and they still haven't changed that password," Felicity said.

No one said a word after that as they entered into the tunnel. They ducked and dodged their way through the various corridors until they finally arrived at a set of stairs. It was marked as a passage to floor one, but just as they were about to begin descending they heard noise coming from below. Someone else was in the tunnels.

"Why is someone here in the middle of the night?" Caitlin whispered.

"I have no idea! No one should be in here for hours." Felicity whispered back.

They both went silent as they heard whistling coming from below. Their fear only grew as the sounds of footsteps began to resound closer and closer to them. Whoever was down there was coming up the stairway! Soon enough a figure rounded the stairwell and was face to face with them.

"Curtis?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity?" He responded.

"What on earth are you doing here?" they both said in unison.

Caitlin was relieved that it had been Curtis and not someone dangerous, but this was neither the time nor the place for this conversation.

"No time for that." She said, "How do we get to the first floor?"

"Oh right!" Felicity said, "It should be right down the next hallway!"

"Let's go," Caitlin said.

The four of them began running down the corridor in the direction that Felicity had indicated. Caitlin was beginning to worry that they would be too late to help Barry and Oliver. It had nearly been ten minutes since they first saw the pair enter the building and whenever than man that she saw was, he didn't look like he would go down as easily as the other soldiers.

Once they made it down to the door that would lead into the lobby and Caitlin motioned for them to be quiet. She put her ear to the door and listened for any sign of activity. She heard some scuffing and some minor noises, but nothing that sounded like people. She listened for a few minutes, but right as she was about to give up and just open the door she heard a voice.

"Good, come with me."

She didn't recognize the voice and deduced that it had to be the man they had seen on the security feed. She soon realized that he must have been talking to Barry and Oliver. They were still alive! Now all she needed to do was save them.

Caitlin drew in a quick breath before opening the door and stepping out. She concentrated hard on focusing her powers into her hands, preparing a shot. She saw the man standing before Oliver and Barry, pointing his assault rifle at the two. Acting on reflex she raised her hand and shot.

"They're not going anywhere with you!" She screamed.

The shot was perfectly positioned, hitting the man square in the chest and sending him flying. It felt great to finally be using her powers on something other than the targets at Leonard's hideout. Now that she knew that she could take down someone, she was one step closer to stopping Reamord. She was one step closer to having vengeance.

**Barry**

**(Arrow Cave)**

"Alright, so let me get this straight. Caitlin has powers, has been working with Captain Cold, and you decided to just help them steal from a highly secure building after just one conversation?" Oliver said.

"They needed help… and to be fair the security wasn't that great." Felicity said.

"Hey!" Curtis said.

"Not now Curtis!" Both Felicity and Oliver said in unison.

They had been going on like this for the past hour and everyone was getting tired of it. Leonard was sleeping in one of the chairs, Curtis was tinkering with some tech device, and Caitlin was it the training room practicing her powers. Barry wasn't sure what to do, so he was still just listening to Felicity and Oliver argue.

On one hand he really wanted to talk to Caitlin again, but on the other he had no idea where to start. She had changed so much in such a short amount of time and he had no idea what to do. How could he even begin a conversation with her about… whatever had happened.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me about this Felicity!" Oliver said.

"I don't need to tell you everything Oliver!"

"Well last time this you didn't, you accidentally helped release a cyber terrorist."

"That's hardly the same thing!"

"No it's exactly the same!" Oliver said.

"Enough!" Barry yelled. "None of this is helping. What's done is done Oliver. They got what they needed, end of story. We have much bigger things to worry about now."

"You're right Barry… I'm sorry, we should still be focusing on your friend" Oliver said.

"It's not just that anymore Oliver. Who was that man who we faced tonight? He is the key to finding where they took Kate." Barry said.

"And to finding Dr. Reamord." Leondard said.

They all turned to look at him to find him staring back intently. He must have finally woken up from his nap.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"The man that Caitlin is after." Leonard said.

"And what makes you think the two are related?" Caitlin said.

They all turned to look at her, but she just shrugged and said, "What? You guys are too loud to concentrate on training."

"Think about it, those men were there the night that Reamord left Mercury Labs, they were here tonight when we were going after his secrets, and they are also clearly the ones who took Barry's friend. It's all interrelated, we just don't know how yet." Leondard said.

"Great, so we're all after the same thing." Barry said.

"It would appear so, Mr. Allen. Now all we need to do is find where that soldier went." Snart said.

"What about what we stole from the archives?" Caitlin asked.

"It's useless. I took a look at it on the way over here and the chip set in Dr. Reamord's arm is untraceable." Snart said.

"What about using it to find out more about him?" Caitlin asked.

"We could, but we would most likely just be wasting our time. Whoever Reamord was, it isn't who he is now."

"So, we're nowhere." Caitlin said.

"No, we just need to find the soldier." Snart said.

"And how do you suggest we find a super armored soldier who is most likely hiding out in a bunker in the middle of STAR city. It's not like we have X-Ray vision." Oliver said.

That gave Barry an idea. The satellite had been working nonstop for days and had found nothing. They needed something more powerful if they were ever going to find Kate or the soldier. There was only one person who Barry knew that could search an entire city so easily. They were going to have to go to S.T.A.R. Labs if they wanted to make any progress.

"We need to go to S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry said.

"What? Why on earth would we go there?" Caitlin asked.

"We need to get to Earth 38. I think I know someone who can help." Barry said.

"Earth 38?" Oliver asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Caitlin, do you think you can convince the others?" Barry said.

"I can try… are you absolutely sure about this Barry?" Catlin asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think that this is our best chance at finding who we're after." Barry said.

"Then let's do it. Hopefully Cisco won't freak out too much." Caitlin said.

"I can deal with Cisco. We have to do this." Barry said.

"Alright then, let's get going." Oliver said.

**Oliver**

**(Van)**

Oliver's mind was still reeling from the amount of information that he had just been given. Multiple earths, aliens, and time travel was all so confusing to him. All he wanted to focus on was the goal of getting to S.T.A.R. Labs and let the others deal with all of the complex stuff. He just knew that they had one goal, to get a woman named Kara Danvers and bring her to Star City.

Oliver had called Rene and asked him to watch after William whilst they were away. He hated the fact that he had left his son so many times in the past few weeks, but there was no way around this. If Barry thought that this Kara person could help, then they had to at least try and find her. Oliver just hoped that nothing had happened to her during the years since the two had met.

Barry had told him a bit about Kara during the first part of the drive. Caitlin, Snart, and Felicity were all fast asleep, but Barry stayed up for a bit to talk to Oliver. Kara sounded like someone they could count on, even if she happened to be an alien… which still didn't make sense to him, but he knew how much could happen to a superheroes life in a short amount of time. There was no way of knowing whether or not something had happened to her, especially since she lived in an entirely different universe.

He sighed to himself and decided to think about something else. One could only spend so much time thinking about multiple dimensions before they would drive themselves mad. He needed to concentrate on something that he could control. So Oliver started to think about how to take down the soldier that they had encountered.

He wore a highly defensive suit and was well armed. Oliver's basic arrow's would do nothing to him, and he doubted the capabilities of an explosive arrow on such a suit. He had looked at Barry's armour and it was really strong. It could almost certainly take to force of an explosive. Oliver needed something that could pack a bigger punch and the only thing he could think of was Project: Heavy Point.

The project was something that Cisco had started the last time that they had met. Cisco wanted to craft a special set of arrows made of Nth metal for any situation that Oliver might encounter. They would be tough to make, but if he were to ever find himself facing a super armoured entity, such as deathstroke then it would come in handy. The metal was also resistant to metahuman powers and magic, which would give Oliver an edge in many situations. He just hoped that Cisco had carried on with the project after their meeting.

Besides taking down the soldier, Oliver was starting to become concerned with what they were facing. The organization that had taken Kate was looking to be scarier and scarier by the minute. They had professionally trained and well armed soldiers, they had taken down someone with Barry's skill, and they had something to do with what had happened to Caitlin, though she still hadn't told them about that.

Oliver had faced organizations before, but something about this one felt different. They were in multiple cities and clearly well organized. Whoever was in charge of this group was someone to be wary of. Whatever the case was, Oliver wanted to be ready to defend his friends and family, no matter what it would cost him

**That's a wrap. Thank you so much for reading and see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, all of my lovely readers! It's so good to be back after my short break from writing this. I've planned a lot out and I am really excited to share it with all of you. Unfortunately I couldn't come up with a good storyline for the flashbacks yet, but I'm working on it. Please comment and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own the Flash.**

**Barry**

**(Van)**

"So I feel that there is something I should tell you." He said, looking to Oliver.

"What? Is anything wrong?" Oliver asked, noticing the expression on Barry's face.

Barry sighed to himself. He didn't want to be having this conversation, but it needed to be done before they arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs. He didn't want to have to explain it when they had a short amount of time. No, Oliver deserved to know and it was better to do it now.

"So I can't exactly cross breaches anymore…" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean Barry? This whole thing requires going to another earth." Oliver said.

"Well yeah… but nobody said I was going to be going over…" He said.

"Barry, what do you mean you can't cross breaches?" Oliver asked.

"After I lost my powers I found out that I couldn't cross breaches anymore. It's a consequence of me creating Flashpoint and losing my powers because of it. The last time I tried to cross a breach I nearly died of a heart attack due to the energy." Barry said.

"Ok…" Oliver said, "Well who is going to go over than?"

"I was thinking that you c-" He started.

"Barry, I don't even know who this person is or where I would begin!" Oliver said.

"Oh trust me, once the breach is open, she'll find you. Oliver, we need to send someone important and she already knows about you so-" Barry said.

"What!? You told her about me!" Oliver nearly yelled.

"Yeah, I mean, she lives on another earth… what could go wrong?" He said.

Sighing, Oliver looked at him and said, "Alright I'll go, but what are you all going to do whilst I'm away. Don't think that you all can lounge around while I risk my life to-" Oliver tried.

"I think your life being at risk is overexaggerating. You just got to hop in, convince her to come with you, and hope that nothing goes wrong!" He said.

"Yeah, easier said than done," Oliver grumbled.

Barry didn't know what to make of Oliver's attitude. On one hand, he could understand not wanting to enter a strange new world, but on the other, it was imperative that they got Supergirl's help on this. Oliver was the best bet for getting the woman to join their mission. The only person that he had told her about was the Green Arrow. Oliver was right about one thing though, the rest of them needed to do something whilst he was away.

"As for what the rest of us will be doing," Barry said, "I think that we need to spend time looking further into mercury labs. Hopefully, we will be able to find something with the combined powers of Felicity and Cisco." Barry said.

"Alright, I guess that will work. Just tell me what I need to know about this Supergirl." Oliver said.

"Well, she lives in National City, she works for a government organization, and she's an alien," Barry said

"Okay, so what exactly do you mean when you say alien? She doesn't have a set of antenna or gills or something right?" Oliver asked.

Barry laughed at his question. He wasn't too surprised because it's the exact same thing that his old friends at S.T.A.R. Labs had asked when he told them of his trip to earth 38. Nobody was used to the idea of aliens. Metahumans sure, but aliens were a whole nother concept entirely.

"No, she doesn't have gills." Barry said after recovering, "She looks like a normal human actually. She just has the benefits of flight and being bulletproof."

"Ah… I see." Oliver said.

"Don't do that Oliver." He said.

"Do what?" the man asked.

"Think of her as any different than you or me. As far as I remember she is a kind person and if you give her a chance then I think you'll see why she would be a great asset to the team." Barry said.

Oliver looked like he was about to say something snarky, but he just sighed and said, "Okay, I'm just not used to all of this you know?"

"I get it Oliver, but just try and give her the benefit of the doubt. I need her to find Kate." Barry said.

"I… I will do my best Barry, I promise. So tell me more about Kate, I know we don't really talk about her much, but is there something going on between the two of you or-" Oliver said.

"Oh god no!" Barry said, "Kate is just a really good friend. She is with Nyssa anyways."

"Nyssa al Ghul? Is Thea there?" Oliver asked.

'Well crap' Barry thought to himself. He didn't want to hide Thea from Oliver, but he figured that it was for the best to keep Team Arrow separate from his life in Gotham as much as possible. He couldn't get out of that though, he was going to have to tell Oliver the truth.

"Yeah… Thea's been living in Gotham for a while." Ge said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Is she alright?" Oliver asked.

"She is doing great. She and Roy have an apartment together. As for why I didn't tell you… I guess I just didn't want you to be distracted." he said.

It was a bit of a lie, but there was enough truth to hopefully sound convincing.

"Well I'm glad she is doing well, but when this is all over I'm going to have to come and visit," Oliver said.

"Oh great, you and an al Ghul in the same room, what could go wrong?" Barry asked.

They both laughed at this before the car fell silent again. They only had about two hours left and all the others were sound asleep much to Barry's surprise. He and Oliver hadn't exactly been quiet, but he figured that it had just been a really long day for everyone. He looked at Caitlin's face and couldn't help but smile. She looked really peaceful like she hadn't a care in the world. He just wished she could be like that in her waking hours too.

He desperately wanted to talk to her, but he hadn't found the time since the robbery. She looked so different now and she had powers. He found himself wondering just how much had happened to her in such a short amount of time. In a sense, he supposed that he felt guilty on some level. He didn't cause her to change, but something had happened soon after he arrived and he couldn't help but feel responsible in some way.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to help her Barry. You'll have your girl back in no time." Oliver said, shaking him from his thoughts.

"What? I don't- I mean I wouldn't no what you mean?" Barry said, sounding very unsure of himself.

Oliver snorted and continued speaking, "Sure, and I don't go around beating criminals to a pulp with a bow."

Barry shot the other man a look that could kill. Caitlin wasn't his girl… he didn't even think of her like that, did he? He needed to focus, not get distracted by something like this. Sure, he wanted to help his old friend, but that was it. No, Barry Allen did not have time to pursue any sort of romantic relationship, but then, why was he still thinking about it. Soon Oliver continued talking, taking him once again out of his thoughts.

"It's okay Barry, you don't have to decide anything now, but just think about it. I saw the way you just looked at her and it's the same way you looked at her back when you were the flash," he said.

"But I didn't have feelings for her…" Barry said.

"Barry, you may have not noticed because you were to focused on Iris, but trust me, you liked her," Oliver said.

"I just… I can't think about this right now. We need to focus on Kate." He replied.

"Duly noted, just don't get so focused on the mission that you miss out on the things right in front of you," Oliver said.

All Barry could do was nod his head. He didn't feel much like speaking anymore so he decided it was time that he tried to get some rest. Meeting the new team flash after so long would be… stressful. So Barry slept whilst Oliver continued driving, both unaware of the smile that had formed on the girl's face who had heard their conversation.

**2 Hours Later**

**(S.T.A.R. Labs)**

Barry groaned as Oliver shook him awake. He looked around and realized almost immediately where they were; S.T.A.R. Labs. It had been so long since he had stepped foot on the grounds of the lab, but he remembered the place like it was yesterday. He had sworn to never come back, but now that promise seemed so… obsolete.

He got out of the vehicle and began stretching. The others were all doing the same and Felicity was yawning loudly. It had been a long trip and they had left late, but it was already around 7:00. Now all they needed to do was get in and hopefully not get killed by Cisco when they saw each other.

After Flashpoint, Cisco had found out about what the mistake had done to his brother and was rightly angry about the entire thing. Barry had tried to apologize, but his friend wouldn't hear it. All that Cisco had done was to scream at him to leave and never come back. Now all Barry could do was to hope that Cisco had cooled off a bit.

"Come on guys let's go inside," Oliver called.

Felicity, Caitlin, Barry, and Leonard all began to follow the man when suddenly Leonard asked, "Waid, they won't try to like, arrest me or anything right?"

"Only if we're lucky!" Oliver called back.

They carried on walking and soon they were inside the facility. Barry was actually a little surprised that there were no alarms or anything, I mean, you'd think after years they would have at least put some security in place, right? That didn't matter too much to him though and they were soon strolling down the familiar corridors towards the main chamber. As they rounded the corner to the last hall they came face to face with none other than Harry Wells

"Hello, Harry!" Barry said, stepping out in front of Oliver.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Allen, though I must say I'm surprised. I thought that after I helped you disappear that you would be gone forever." The man said.

"Oh, so that's how you did it!" Felicity called from behind them.

"Neither did I, but things have changed and we need your help," Barry said, choosing to ignore Felicity's comment for the time being.

"Well I am most certainly willing to help all of you, but we must inform the others I'm afraid," Wells said.

"Lead on then Harry," Barry said.

The continued on and eventually, Harry leads them to the main chamber. Jesse and Wally were leaning over the computer looking at something, Iris was standing near the back talking to Joe, and Cisco was tinkering on something on a nearby table. Joe was the first to take notice of the large group that had just entered the room with a look of shock on his face.

"Everyone, we have guests!" Harry called to the room.

Everyone looked in their direction and soon their faces matched Joe's expression. Barry was really anxious about all of this. Why did they have to go here again? Surely there was some other state of the art facility capable of breaching through to parallel universes, right? He took in a breath to calm himself though, he couldn't be rambling in his mind whilst everyone started freaking out which began to happen almost instantly.

"Barry?" Joe asked.

Captain Cold?" Jesse and Wally asked in unison.

"Why the hell do I even put security in this damn place!" Cisco said.

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked.

The room was a frenzy of questions and noise. Everyone had dropped what they were doing and were trying to frantically figure out what was going on. There was so much tension in the room that it was almost tangible. Soon enough someone was going to crack and sure enough, that person was Oliver.

"Enough!" He shouted, silencing the room. "We know that you all have a lot of questions, but asking them all at once is getting you nowhere."

Everyone at least had the manners to look a little bit shameful.

"Now Wally," Oliver continued, "Why don't we start with you and we can work our way around."

"Ah, yes, I just want to know why he's here," Wally said, gesturing to Snart.

"I'm just doing my duty and helping out," Snart said.

Oliver sighed, "He is under our protection, but if he steps out of line then I am more than happy to make use of the pipeline."

"You won't hear another peep out of me," Snart said, mockingly gesturing zipping his mouth and throwing away the key.

"Alrighty then… who wants to go next?" Wally asked.

"Barry… where have you been son?" Joe asked.

"Joe, I don't have time to go over the details at the moment but… just know that I had to get away," Barry said evenly.

"So what? You just thought that you could stroll on back into our lives as nothing happened?" Cisco asked.

"No Cisco… I… I don't think that, but we… I need your help." Barry said.

"Typical Barry Allen only shows up when he needs something!" Cisco said, storming out of the room.

Barry had never felt so horrible about what had happened. He wanted to make things right with his old friend, but he just didn't know-how. It had been a long time and reopening those wounds just seemed too hard to deal with right now. No, they needed to focus on the mission, he could try and make things right later.

"So what exactly do you need?" Jesse asked.

"I need you to send me to Earth 38," Oliver said calmly.

"And why would you need to go there, Mr. Queen?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say we are having trouble finding someone and could use the help of someone Barry met during his time being the Flash," Oliver said.

"Then why, if I may, are you going to be the one going?" Harry asked.

"I can't cross breaches anymore… another side effect of Flashpoint I guess." Barry said.

"What?" Everyone except Oliver asked in unison.

"We can talk about that later, but for now I would appreciate you helping get Oliver through a breach," Barry said.

"And what exactly are you planning on having us do whilst we are here Allen?" Snart asked, breaking his vow of silence.

"We get the fun part," Barry grinned, "We're gonna break into Mercury Labs… again."

"Again?!" Jesse and Harry said in unison.

And that was the warm welcome they received from S.T.A.R. Labs.

**Oliver**

**(Breach Room)**

Oliver still wasn't all to keen on other earth and aliens, but he had to admit, that he was feeling much better after Harry and Jesse had explained the whole thing to him. He had a job to do and it was going to help Barry so he was willing to do it. All Oliver had to do was to find Supergirl and convince her to help someone she hadn't seen in years… easy, right?

"Alright then, Mr. Queen, this is the device tuned to Earth 38. It should put you close to National City. Good luck!" Harry said.

"Good luck Oliver, have a great trip!" Barry said, wrapping the man up in a hug.

"I'll be back soon," Oliver said.

They had decided that he would wear his Green Arrow attire on the trip so that he could easily be identified by Kara. Oliver wasn't a fan of the idea, but Barry had promised that Kara would find him once a breach opened. Hopefully, no one else saw him first though. How would he explain being dressed in a green hood with a bow?

Barry stepped back and Oliver turned to where the breach was supposed to open and pressed the device. The breach appeared almost immediately and, after taking a quick breath, Oliver stepped through. He felt like he was shot out of a cannon through space and time, and was incredibly nauseous. **(A/N Seriously though, how is everyone not sick going across multiple universes, but on the time ship, they get sick every time they travel?) **Soon though he found himself standing once more on solid ground.

He was standing next to a road and surrounded by desert. Off in the distance, he could see the outskirts of a very large city. It had to have been National City, but it was at least forty miles away.

"Close to National City my ass," Oliver grumbled to himself.

He began walking in the direction of the city because he really had no other option. There was no way anyone was going to pick him up as a hitchhiker either. Oliver was afraid that he was going to have to walk all the way to National City like this. He was sure that the police would love seeing him strolling into town.

"Damn Barry, I knew I should have worn normal clothes," Oliver muttered.

He looked out towards the city once more, but he spotted something strange. There was something flying out in his direction. Barry had told him of the government groups working in National City, but he didn't think they would respond to a breach this quickly. Now it looked like they were sending out something to meet him, but he couldn't make out what it was.

It looked smaller than an aircraft, but he still couldn't be sure. It definitely wasn't a bird though because of how fast it was closing in on his position. It would arrive in the next couple of seconds at the speed it was going and all Oliver could hope was that it wouldn't kill him. Sure enough, something soon landed directly in front of him.

Oliver's eyes widened as he recognized the form as a human in appearance. 'So this is Kara' he thought to himself. She wore a blue outfit with a red cape and skirt. There looked to be some sort of emblem in the shape of an S on her chest. 'Maybe that was the symbol of her organization?' Oliver thought.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Oliver Queen. Are you Kara?" Oliver asked, reaching up and pulling down his hood. He really hoped this was the girl or he just revealed his identity to a random stranger.

"Yeah, why are you here? Why have you come to my earth?" Kara asked still serious in tone.

"Barry Allen sent me. He said you were friends." Oliver said.

Dropping all seriousness, Kara squealed in delight and asked, "Oh my gosh Barry? It's been so long! How is he? What do you guys need?"

Oliver chuckled at the girl's sudden change in demeanor. She seemed bright and full of energy just like Barry used to be. He could easily see how the two ended up as friends. 'Maybe this will be easier than I thought' he mused.

"We have a problem on our earth and we could use your help, Kara," Oliver said.

**The End**

**Whew, that was a good one! It feels great to be back. I'm sorry that there wasn't much between Caitlin and Barry, but we'll get some next time I promise. :) The next chapter should be up relatively quickly, but after that might require a bit of time. I've never actually watched Supergirl and so I'm planning on binging my way through that with focus on the crossovers so I can get a better feel for her and Olivers interaction. **

**Shouldn't take me that long though and we can get to more of my favorite arrowverse pairing. (Seriously though, Kara and Oliver are a great pairing even though few people have seemed to recognize that.)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to share more of this story with all of you. **


End file.
